Broken
by Batmans Little Helper Teehee
Summary: Told in Blaze's POV. A story of heartache,love and abuse. She loved him with her heart, but he starts to act different, he ends up bruised and cut, and he becomes aggressive towards her. Who is responsable for this? Is it Mephiles? Chapter 14 up
1. Comfort

Broken

_**Broken**_

_**Chapter 1**__**: Comfort **_

Here I am, sitting on my bed, crying. It's the only thing I can do at this time. He's gone, he's gone, he's gone, he's freaking gone!. I loved him with all my heart, and now he's …….dead. I should of saved him, I saw him being beaten to death! But why did I not do anything to prevent it?! "Oh Silver" I whisper to myself. I feel so lost without him, and now that he is gone, I have fallen into a dark pit of despair. No hope for life, nothing.

I hug my pillow, my tears dripping onto it. I think back to before any of this had happened, before the pain and torture came, before the abuse, before the sadness and hurt. Life was good, before any of this.

I smile, thinking about how much fun Silver and I had together. But happy thoughts only forced me back to this dark present.

"Mephiles" I say his name with pure hatred in my voice. How I hate him. He did this, all of this, he hurt us, beat Silver, beat me, caused a death. How I hate him. I wish death upon him, he deserves not to live, but to die, painfully, horribly, many daggers stabbing through his flesh, many bullets going through his head, making the blood splatter, crows pecking at his eyes. How much I would love to see all that happening to him.

Being put in prison for life is not enough, he should feel so much pain! Even if the men in that prison made him their bitch, well that would still not be enough!

"It's not fair!" I scream into my pillow. So much pain I feel in my heart, it's unbearable.

I hear my bedroom door creak, followed by a voice that rings a bell, but no face can be put on it. I look up, my tears rolling down my now matted furry cheeks, I saw the black and red stripped hedgehog Shadow. Why he was here I do not know, but he closed the door and slowly walks over to me, his crimson orbs showing no sing of sympathy or compassion, just anger.

I shivered, his gaze frightened me, even when I buried my head back into my pillow, I would still feel his eyes burning into me.

"How are you feeling Blaze?" H asked. His voice harsh and uncaring. I then felt an extra weight on my bed. I looked up to see those blood red eyes still watching me. I felt very uncomfortable, he kept watching me, I did not like it at all.

"Well?'' He asked again, his voice still had no change of tone.

"I-I'm alright." I answered "It's dark in here. Very unlike you, I thought you like the light" He said, his voice sounded as if he was angered . True my room was quite dark, I refused to see the light, for there was no light in my life anymore, therefore I did not wish to see it.

His eyes travelled around the room, as if looking for something, then they landed back to me. He looked right into my eyes. I did not like it, he keeps looking at me, I do not like it.

A whimper escapes my lips as he looks at me, I then just hide away in my pillow again.

I still feel his gaze upon me. I then jumped slightly as I felt a gloved hand upon the back of my head. I shook fearfully, it's just like what Mephiles had done before he attacked me, I was afraid that Shadow would hit me. I don't know why, but when he talked he sounded angered, the way he stared at me scared me.

I then felt his hand move up and down the back of my head.

He was rubbing my head?

I looked up at him, black eyelids had covered his crimson orbs.

"Sh-Shadow?" I whispered. He opened his eyes, and I was once again greeted by those crimson eyes. He looked down at me, I shivered as I only saw anger and hatred in his eyes.

'Have I done something wrong?' I questioned myself. Was it me he is angry with?

"What?!" He answered back, hatred in his voice.

I was afraid to answer, I feared I would end up physically sore. I shivered again, tears beginning to form in my eyes again.

I hid in my pillow again, I feared this hedgehog now. But he was still rubbing my head, as if giving some comfort.

I then felt his fingers running through my hair. What was he doing?

I wrapped my arms around my pillow tighter and leaned forward, until my upper body came in contact with my bed.

Now laying on my stomach I turned onto my side, and curled into fetal position.

It was silent. I heard nothing only my sobs and whimpers. I still felt the dark hedgehog sitting beside me.

I cried out when I felt arms wrapping around my waist, and pulling me up. "Shadow?" I whimpered. But his only reply was "Hush!"

I sobbed silently, I did not know what was going to happen.

He pulled me into his arms, and turned me around so that my face rested in white chest fluff.

Once again I felt his hand stroking my hair, and his other arm wrapping itself tightly around my waist.

"I know how it feels" I looked up at him, a questioning look upon my face. "I know how it feels to lose someone you love." His voice was softer than before, it was not harsh at all.

I looked up at him, like a five year old looking at parent wondering what a certain word or phrase meant.

"Wh-who did you lose, Shadow?" I answered. His hand that was stroking my hair made it's way to my waist, and wrapped itself around me.

He pulled me in closer to him, I felt his chin then rest upon my head.

"I lost a dear friend of mine. Maria was her name. So sweet, kind caring, beautiful, only wanting the best for everyone. She was so young"

I had heard Rouge and Amy talking about a Maria, and something about an accident and an ARK, or something very close to that, I wonder if this is the Maria Shadow Is talking about.

"What happened to her?" I asked between sobs. "The professor began work on the Ultimate Life Form Project, AKA me. I was the creation that was intended to benefit humanity. The government and its military organizations became uneasy, believing that it could be a potential threat to Earth, and so attacked the ARK. Maria was shot in the chest by one of the soldiers. But before that I was put into some kind of container, and just when she was shot, I was launched towards this earth."

I looked up at him, his eyes were closed.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Shadow."

Those were the only words I could muster up, I did not know what else to say, this Maria sounded so nice, and she was killed.

"It's like someone has pierced a hole in your heart, seeing a loved one die in front of your eyes. Very unpleasant."

He sounded so calm and cool. Was he not upset, talking about that poor girl.

"You lost Silver. He was a fool." How dare he! Silver was not a fool, he was nieve I'll admit but that's what I liked about him.

"He was not a fool." I whimpered, looking into the red eyes of the male hedgehog.

"Whatever you say cat!" He shouted. His voice filled with venom.

I shivered at that. He was mad. At me? A sob escaped my lips, and I squirmed, wanting to get out of his grip, which only tightened.

"Shadow, l-l-let go." I said, no confidence in my voice what so ever. "Shadow le-" I was cut off, and he turned my whole body around, so that I was facing him.

I did not look at him, my head hung low. I then felt his hand underneath my chin, forcing my head up, making my own yellow eyes be in contact with his own crimson ones.

In his eyes I saw only hatred. Hatred for me?

"What have I done to anger you Shadow?" I said, almost choking on my tears. "Why would I be angry at you?" He said, answering my question with another question.

His voice became soft, as well as the hatred in his eyes.

He let go of my chin, and pulled me into a loving embrace.

I had never known Shadow to show compassion to another, strange.

He then whispered to me "This amount of hatred I feel is not because of you. I feel it for Mephiles. I wish him the same amount of pain he put you through. And personally, I do not think a prison sentence is good enough, even if it is for as long as that demon lives."

It wasn't just me that had been hurt, but he killed Silver! He does not seem to notice Silver is dead. It saddens me. "Silver" I sobbed as I buried my face into his shoulder.

"Oh and, um, I wish death upon him also. To pay for Your boyfriends death."

That's it, he did not care for Silver at all! How dare he not give a damn!

"You don't care do you?!" I cried. And he held me tighter. "You talk as if Silver had never died! As I was the only one hurt, but he's dead! Your so disrespectful Shadow!" I cried, weakly hitting his shoulders with my fists. I doubt I was actually hurting him, for he just seemed to tighten the embrace more.

I felt his breath at my ear, his warm breath lingering around my ear.

"I care of course, but he is not the one suffering from such heartache, he's is in a better place while you are here, suffering from horrible memories, so much pain you feel, and he feels nothing. You suffer he does not. So why should I worry about him, when it's you whom I should care about."

He was right, my heart aches so much, I do no know how I can stand it anymore.

"Shadow" "Hush! Rest." He moved back, so his back was resting against the wall.

Once again I was resting on his chest, the side of my face buried into the white patch of fluff upon his ebony coloured chest.

He wrapped his arms around me protectively, and he whispered one or two reassurances, but not much attention did I pay, for I was so relaxed in his strong arms, I felt sleep soon take over me.

And this was the first of many grief filled days, but I am glad Shadow was with me today, I felt lost and alone, and when he came in, I'll admit I was fearful, but he made me feel at ease.

But I only wish that this pain I feel will go away in time. For if it does not, I-I-I'll have to find a way out…………………

_**End of Chapter 1, hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**More on Silver's death in next chapter.**_


	2. Memories

Chapter 2: Memories

_**Chapter 2: Memories**_

_Italic memories/ dreams_

"Alright hedgehog you asked for it!" "Ha! Bring it on you red fool!"

I awoke with a groan. I did not wish to wake, but the shouting, threats, and battle cry's made it hard.

"shut up" I mumbled sleepily, I made a move to get up, but was only pulled back. "What the hell." It was only then did I remember that I was still in the arms of the black and red hedgehog.

"Did they wake you?" He asked. Before I could even answer, I felt his grip around my waist become loose, then fall away from my waist. He gently rolled me off his lap, and onto the soft silk sheets on my bed.

"I will be back in a moment." He said, just before he left the room.

I sat up, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

It was silent, no longer did I hear the grunts, yells, or threats from the one's who were fighting.

My gaze turned to my chest of drawrs, where I saw a picture of Silver, Cream and I at the fair in Twinkle Park.

_Memory_

"_Come on Blaze! Hurry up!" I laughed as Silver ran excitedly through the crowd of people. This was his first fair he had ever been too, and when I agreed __that I would take Cream too it……………Well Silver was really the one who agreed with Vanilla to take her six year old child out for the day._

"_Yes! Come on Blaze! Mr. Silver, please, wait for us!"_

_Yelled the happy little bunny. She pulled on my hand trying to get me to be at the same pace as Silver._

"_Oh Blaze, lets go on that one!" He then, pointed towards a spider like machine._

"_T-that looks scary." Spoke the high pitched voice of Cream. _

"_It's ok Cream, we'll be with you." I said. And with those words spoken she agreed, and skipped on over to the spider shaped ride._

_We did not have to wait long for our turn to get on. _

_We made our way up the small stair case, and quickly found a vacant set of seats._

"_Oh! __This is gone be fun!" I laughed. Silver was acting like little child, but I couldn't blame him though, he had never been too or even seen a Fair before._

_I helped Cream with seat straps. "Ok Cream?" "Yep!" _

_I smiled and sat in my seat and tightened the straps around myself._

_After about five minutes of waiting for other people to be strapped and seated, the ride then started to spin, but only ever so slowly, but gradually became faster and faster, it then began to rise up, almost making it look like we were flying through the air._

"_This is awesome!" _

_End Memory_

I smile at remembering that day. But it was the last day that I had ever saw him laugh or smile. After that day, was when the abuse began. He was always depressed, always in hospital, and he became aggressive.

Fresh tears made their way down my cheeks, falling onto my gloveless hands.

"Why did it have to happen?" I sobbed. I then jumped slightly when I heard a knock at my door.

The door slowly creaked open, and in came the crimson form of the echidna Knuckles.

"Hey" He said, walking to my bed, and sitting next to me. I quickly wiped away my tears, hoping that he did not hear my sobs, or see my tears.

I do not know why though, they all know why I'm in my room most of the time. They know what Mephiles had done, but not how or why. They asked of course, but when they saw me break down into tears, I guess they just figured to leave me be, until I am ready to say anything.

My gaze was met with the face of the echidna, in his eyes saw concern, and sympathy.

"Sorry if we woke you, but I needed to put Ami in her place! You being her best friend would know, right?"

"Heh, yes, I do know." My gaze then lowered to my hands. Ami was a close friend of mine and Silver's, she is very nice. A hedgehog, very bright crimson, hair down to her hips, always willing to help when another requires it. Very kind.

Yet, since she has been here, she tends to get on the Guardian's bad side. Fights would break out between them. The Guardian would take it very seriously, while Ami, like Sonic, does not.

"Hey, um, the others are going out for lunch, they wanted to know if you were going to join them." I said nothing, I wasn't ready to face the outside world just yet, I was still traumatized from what I went through, what I witnessed. So much abuse and torture.

I shut my eyes very tightly, trying to be rid of all the awful things that have happened. Tears made their way down my cheeks once again. Oh no, I was crying!

I quickly wiped away my tears, and tried hold back my sobs.

"Hey, it's alright, your not ready, they'll understand." I felt an arm wrap around me and pull me into a hug. "It's ok to cry you know. I think it refreshes the soul, let's out all your emotions."

I listened to his words, and just let my tears flow, I cried into his chest as he rocked me back and forth in his arms.

Another unlikely person to show compassion. Hmmmmm.

"Do you want to talk about it? I heard that it helps ease the pain in ones mind." "You heard that? Or is it just that you all want the details as something you all can gossip about!" I sobbed.

"We just want to help you." "You would not understand Knuckles." I sobbed again, my tears soaking into his crimson fur.

"Then help me too." He whispered

I never looked up at him, I just kept my eyes shut tightly.

"Please. I want to help you be happy again, and it's unhealthy to be locked away in your room"

I did read that when one is in distress, or has suffered from something that can scar you for life, the best way to help or understand what they have been through, is to talk about it.

I sighed.

"Maybe talking would, help." I whimpered. "When your ready."

I pulled away from him, and lay against the headboard at the top of my bed, while Knuckles sat in the middle of my bed, and sat with his legs crossed. He nodded for me to begin.

I stayed silent for a few moments, wondering where to begin.

"I don't know where to start, I mean it went from happy to shitty all so fast. After the day at Twinkle Park, thing's were never again happy. That was when Mephiles had started to beat him, cut him, burn him, molest him…." I stopped their, it all just made me want to cry and scream.

"I'm s-sorry." I cried, as I hid my face in my hands, to only have my hands taken away. My dull yellow eyes were greeted with a beautiful shade of violet.

"Don't be sorry, you don't have too continue if you don't want too. It's ok." Once again I was in his arms, being rocked gently back and forth.

After what seemed like an eternity, my sobs came to a halt and my breathing was steady and calm, and the tears also stopped flowing.

I felt tired now, and began to drift off into slumber. I rested my head on his chest, and soon sleep took over me. Memories good and bad, but mostly bad haunted me when I started to fall asleep, so no doubt that they would be there when I was fully asleep.

_Dreams_

_I backed away, frightened by the male advancing on me. _

"_You know, you'll regret threatening to call the feds." He said and lunged __at me, causing me to fall to the floor, with him on top of me._

_He held me down,__ and I don't weather he had it in his quills, or in his coat pocket, but he pulled out an army knife. He flipped it up and held it against my neck, adding more and more pressure. I cried out when I could feel a trickle of blood flow down my neck._

_He nicked me._

"_Now then dear. Having second thoughts yet?" A smirk was placed upon his pale lips, anger and lust could be found in his frightening dark green eyes._

_A dark chuckle escaped his lips, and he brought the knife up to my eye, and pressed it against the corner of my eye._

_Of course if I struggled, the blade would stick into my eye, and cause a dangerous amount of blood to spill, not to mention the amount of pain._

_I just lay still on the floor, beneath the elder that held me down. _

_I guess he could see how frightened I was, for his smirk only widened._

"_I can see all the fear in your beautiful eyes you know." The knife was then taken away from my eye, and automatically I sighed with relief, but it was not over yet._

"_I can see why my son has taken an interest in you. You are quite the beauty, specially when your pride has fled. Whenever he had brought you here, I could see so much pride in you, __I could tell you were independent. You looked gorgeous the first time I saw you, and now, your beauty has only increased. Looking helpless and scared suits you dear." He laughed insanely, and brought the knife towards my black tank top._

_My eyes widened in fear at his words, and it was then when I started to struggle, but only being rewarded with a slap to the face._

"_Don't dare struggle dear! For it will only end up in more pain for you! But I suppose, for me the enjoyment would increase!" Another insane laugh came from him, and when the sound of ripping fabric came to me ears, I cried out._

"_No! Don't! Mephiles! " I screamed. My struggles increased, but I got know where. For a hedgehog who has a skinny frame, he weighed a ton._

_He held my wrists above my head, and whispered in my ear._

"_Ssssshh, don't worry dear, if you go along with this, then it won't be so bad, so just accept it." I shivered when I felt his breath linger around my ear, and I could smell the alcohol off him, he __reeked of Gin, JD and Rum._

_I gasped when I felt the knife continue to rip through the fabric of my tank top__ and being pulled off all together._

"_No!" I screamed, and started to kick and scream._

"_Don't do this! Please!" Tears began to flood my eyes, and he just laughed and ripped off my bra, leaving my breasts bare._

_He chuckled, and I only winced when I felt his sandpaper tongue glide along my cheek, while his hands tightly squeezed my breasts, making me cry out in pain._

"_Please, stop this." I whimpered. How pathetic I sounded._

"_Oh but why? The fun is just starting." His voice was cruel. And with those words said, his cold chapped lips pressed against mine. I tossed my head side too side, to try and get his lips away from mine. _

_But that did not work well when his hands held my head in place._

_I clenched my eyes shut, tears flowing down my cheeks._

_His tongue began to lick at my own lips, asking for entrance. I kept my mouth shut._

"_**Oh god**__**, why is this happening?!"**_

………………………………………………………

I woke up with a scream, tears streamed down my cheeks.

"It's not fair!" I cried and buried my head in my pillow. I let another scream when I felt arms wrap around me.

"No! Stop!" I screamed, and kicked.

"Blaze! Blaze! It's Shadow! Calm down!" My screams became silent, and only my sobs could be heard.

"Sh-shadow?" I whimpered, as he pulled me close to his chest.

"Yes it's me." He said. "You were having a nightmare, it's alright now, the demons in your dreams are gone." He cooed to me. A nightmare? I wish. It was all a memory, something that really happened.

I just kept shaking my head. "No, not a nightmare………." I sobbed, and looked up into those crimson eyes of his. I could see they were full of concern.

" 'Not a nightmare'? " He questioned. "It was a memory." I whispered. I saw him frown, and I heard a growl deep in his throat, which only made me quiver in fear.

He sighed, and held me tighter. "Can you tell me about it? It'll make you feel better." I sighed and shook my head "Talking has not gone so swimmingly so far."

"Shadow?" He looked down at me, an eyebrow raised. "Hmm?" "Shadow, I would like to be on my own for a while, if you don't mind." He never said anything, he just nodded and lay me down on my pillows. "Call me, if you want to talk about anything. Ok?" I only nodded, and then he left the room.

I lay there just looking up at the ceiling, thinking about, well everything that has gone on as of late.

"Oh Silver." I sob. Just thinking about his death has made me want to scream. He did not deserve any of the pain and torture that he received. I buried my face into my pillow, as the memory comes back to haunt me.

"_Stop it!" I screamed. Seeing this made my heart break. I was on the floor, a few feet away from Mephiles and Silver. I had been wounded, I was stabbed in my inner thigh and ribcage. _

"_Shut up you!" Screamed the elder, before he kicked me in the ribs. "I'll claim you when I'm through with him!" Tears stung my eyes, as I watched my beloved be beaten by his father with a metal bar………………._

"No!" I screamed.

I could do nothing but only cry for the rest of the day. Memories just kept coming to me, not letting me sleep.

"I just want this pain to end"

_**End Chapter 2. R&R please.**_


	3. Breakdown

Chapter 3: Breakdown

_**Chapter 3: **__**Breakdown**_

_I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Ok, turning on my radio has done me no good. This song only makes me think of my losses. "Stupid Seether! I hate you Amy Lee!" (AN. I don't hate these two, I really love them, and it really kills me to write 'I hate you Amy Lee'. :P )

_Your gone away  
You don't feel me here, anymore_

Fresh tears slid down my cheeks, for hearing this song is not making me feel any better, but I just can't turn it off. I just sat and listened as the talented voice of Amy Lee came to my ears.

_The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

The Seether had joined her in the chorus.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_(music)_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away..._

_(Music)_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone...  
You're gone away, you don't feel me here anymore__._

The song ended, and as I did many times before, I hid my head in

my pillow, and sobbed. "Oh Silver, why did I have to lose you."

"Blazey? You ok?" My bedroom door suddenly opened, and in came my dear friend Ami. I sniffled and quickly wiped away my tears.

"I'm fine Ami." I said in a rather depressing tone, but can you blame me?

The bright crimson hedgehog closed the door behind her and came towards me, and sat beside me on the bed. In her eyes, just as the others, I saw 75g concern, worry 50g, 20g of anger, 100g grams of sympathy sprinkles, to top off the emotion cake.

"I miss Silver too." She then pulled me into a tight embrace. "Everything well be ok. I'm sure it will." She whispered. I tried to believe her kind words, but my heart would not listen. I only cried in her arms, until I felt so tired I could not keep my eyes open.

My eyes closed, an all my memories came back to me.

_Memories / dreams_

_I love walking through the forest, it's so peaceful and welcoming, and it's beautiful when watching the lovely colours of the sunset's light squeezing through the branches of the trees._

_I continued walking through the forest, letting my hand gently brush against the bark of the old oak tree. _

_I looked towards the setting sun and thought it was time I headed home, but before I moved, I heard a faint cry. From what I heard, it cam from the west, that's were the river was. I made my way down there, and I smiled when I saw Silver sitting upon the rocks._

"_Silver!" I yelled and ran over to him. He did not move, or even slightly turn around. I only saw him fidget with the sleeve of his dark blue hoody._

_I sat next to him on the rocks. "Hi Silver." I said happily, and again he did not bother to turn around, and all I got as a response was a grunt._

"_Are you ok?" Still no reply. "Silver?" He quickly turned around to face me, and all I saw was pure hatred in his eyes. "What?!" He yelled._

_I kept silent and just turned my gaze towards the river._

"_I'm sorry, I thought something was wrong." "Yeah well I'm fine, so just stop talking! Your voice is so irritating, it's always pissed me off!" Something was wrong, he would never be so angry with me for no reason._

"_Silver? Have I done something you do not approve of?" I asked. I heard a growl deep in his throat. "Yes you have done something wrong! You being here! I don't want to speak to you alright! Say another word and you will be sorry!!" "Silver?" "I Said not to speak!" And with that he slapped me across the face with such force, it caused me to fall backwards onto the rocks._

_My head hit off a sharp rock, causing it to cut my cheek, while other rocks dug into my back. I gasped in pain, and tried to get my footing again until I finally stood._

_When I got my balance, I put my hand to my cheek, then removed it again and saw the crimson blood on my white glove . I gasped._

_And that caught Silver's attention, for he turned around, but there was not a trace of anger, or hatred, only concern and love._

_He quickly came to my side, but I stepped back, and kept my gaze down to the ground._

"_I-I'm sorry." I whispered.__ I was about to walk away when Silver gripped my arm tightly, causing me to cry out. "Let me go." But he only pulled me into his chest hugged me ever so tightly._

"_I'm sorry, please forgive me love, I'm so sorry." I was confused now. He had just said my voice irritating and that he did not want to hear me or see and he just hit me, and now he was nice? _

"_I'm sorry, I was just so angry about something else, and I took my anger out on you, I'm so sorry my sweet, sweet Blaze." I looked up at him and he looked down at me. His gloveless hand gently traced over the wound on my cheek, leaving the lovely white fur on his hand, stained with crimson._

_He then pressed his lips onto mine, wrapping his arms around me tightly, as if never wanting to let go. _

_I returned the kiss, pressing against his soft lips with my own._

_His soon left mine, and placed themselves onto my cheek, and gently traced over the cut, parting his lips so his tongue could gently lick away the crimson substance._

_End dream /memory_

I slowly cracked my eyes open. I rubbed my eyes and saw that I was alone. Ami was not here.

I sat up and when I moved, I realized…………"I have not eaten in two days." My stomach then growled loudly.

I sighed and slowly stood up, almost falling over, for I have not even left this bed in two days. I soon found my footing, and walked towards my mirror.

I looked at myself, and I almost screamed at what I saw. There were some blood stains on my white nightgown, some cuts may have opened. My hair was a mess, my eyes were so dull.

I then looked at my left arm. I was afraid to lift the long white sleeve.

But, I slowly rolled up the sleeve, and I whimpered when I saw the letter M burned into my skin.

I quickly covered up the burn, not wanting to see it, or even remember it.

_Memory._

"_why are you doing this? Can you not see how much pain you are causing him?!" I screamed at the ebony and pale azure male, who only laughed insanely._

"_You're a smart girl, you figure it out" _

_He came towards me, causing me to back into a corner of the garage._

"_W-why are you hurting him? Why are you making him feel such pain?" _

_Another insane laugh came from him, and he kept coming towards me, until his nose was touching mine. I made a move to push him away, but I was unsuccessful._

_He pushed me into the corner further, his body pressing against my own. I couldn't smell any alcohol from him. So he knew what he was doing, he's not in a drunken state. He knows exactly what he's doing! _

_He looked at me, an evil toothy grin plastered upon his face._

_His gloved hand made it's way to my lilac locks, running his fingers through my hair, while the other hand grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into his dark green evil eyes. His finger then gently traced over my lips. I tried turning my head away, but both of his hands then held my head in the one position, not letting me move my head an inch._

_I felt such fear, but I dared not show it, for it would make him think he had me._

"_You know, your lips are so soft, and they are just begging to be pampered." _

_And with those words said, he forced his cold, pale, chapped lips against mine._

_My eyes only flew open in shock, and I tried jerking my head away. Only to be bitten on my lip hard enough for it to bleed._

_I cried out, which was the biggest mistake, for his tongue plunged into my mouth, causing me to gag. I started hitting him in the shoulders, trying to reach his head, but his elbows had my upper arms pinned against the wall._

_He finally released my lips. "You will be mine, my beauty, I'll mark you as my own!" He grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me forward. I gasped in pain as he dragged me across the garage. I was dragged over too a small fireplace, with a metal bar sticking out of it._

_He picked up the bar by the handle, taking it out of the small fireplace, where a fire was blazing._

_The end that was in the fire was glowing red, and it looked like it was in the shape of the letter M._

_My eyes widened as I realized what the bar was, I tried to make a run for it, but he still had a fist full of my hair._

"_Guess what this is." He brought the branding iron closer to me, I could feel the heat coming from it. _

"_Do you know what it's for?" "Y-your not really going to use that a-are you?" Shit shit shit shit shit! _

"_I already said that I was going to mark you as mine, and see that M at the end of the bar? That is the first letter in my name, and to make sure you don't forget that your mine……"_

_He threw me to the floor, making me land on my stomach. He sat on my back, holding my arms behind my back. _

"_No! Don't!" I tried struggling, but it was no use, he had me where he wanted me._

"_Don't worry love, it'll only hurt a good while." He laughed insanely, and rolled up the sleeve of my jumper, and held my arm in place. _

"_Don't!" I screamed. _

_HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

"_AAAAHHH!!" I screamed so much my throat was already horse._

_After about ten minutes, he__ removed the branding iron from my arm. I was still screaming, the tears were streaming down my cheeks._

_I cried out when I was flipped over onto my back._

"_There ,that wasn't so bad was it love?" He laughed again, but luckily, the way the he was laying on top of me, my legs were in between his own._

_But finally__ I got the courage and I kneed him in his private area, causing him to roll off of me, and gasp in pain. I took advantage of the moment and ran out of the garage and straight home. I never stopped to look back or anything, I just kept running, like in Forrest Gump, when he's running away from the bullies, while that girl is screaming "Run Forest, run!"._

_I just kept running, even when I got home, I legged it to my room, even when Sonic had asked "Hey Blaze, where's the fire? You ok?" I never bothered to stop and answer him._

_When I had reached my room I quickly went inside closed the door shut._

_I was now whimpering, trying not to scream, I did not want the others to know what had just happened._

_I looked in my mirror and chocked a sob, I looked like I had just seen a murder. My eyes were full of fear, and were also bloodshot from my crying, my lip was swollen and bleeding, my hair was a mess, sticking out in all directions. I looked down at my arm and saw it! The M burned into my very skin and fur._

_I could still see the steam rising from the brand mark. Now I know how cows and that guy from Jackass Number Two felt. He had been branded on his ass._

_I jumped with a fright when I heard a knock at my door._

"_Blaze? Can I come in?" It was Sonic. I quickly wiped away the blood from my lip__, pulled my sleeve over the mark, and almost cried out while doing so, and answered._

"_Um...yes…come in." The door then opened and in stepped the blue blur._

"_Is everything ok?" He asked, stepping over to me. "Y-yes. I'm fine." I replied, but he didn't seem to convinced. _

"_Are you sure? I mean you were rushing through the house, well, like me when I'm in hurry, and eh…….." he trailed off, his eyes were focusing on my face._

"_Your lip looks pretty swollen, and it's bleeding, what happened?"_

"_Eh, nothing, I just……….." He came closer until we were a few inches away from each other. "Don't lie, I can see fear in your eyes, so something bad must have happened, because nothing scares you, even after watching The Exorcist, I saw no sign of fear, only boredom." _

_We were silent for a few moments, until Sonic spoke up again. "You were at Silver's were you not?" I only nodded, and he began again. "Did, he do that to you?" He said pointing at my bloody lip. "No! He would never do such a thing! And how dare you accuse him!" I yelled, trying to ignore the burning pain in my arm. Sonic was taken aback by my outburst._

"_Thne who or what do you fear, if it is not Silver, then who?"_

"_J-just leave me alone, 'tis none of your concern."_

"_It is my concern, if you living under the same roof as me."_

_God, he's throwing that damn line again. We all live under the same roof because we were given it, because of the many times we have helped save this fricken' world, and it's big enough for all of us, no one shares a room, and everyone has their own bathroom, which was a sweet deal so we all thought. So here we are, me, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails , Amy Rose, Rouge, Ami and even shadow moved in with us too._

"_Just leave me be, please?" I begged, I just wanted to be alone for a while._

"_Not until you tell me what's wrong, or I'll keep bugging you."_

_He had his arms folder over his chest, and he looked at me as if he were scolding a child. But it soon turned to a soft and concerned look._

"_I'm just worried about you, there are a lot of sick twisted guys out there, and-" I cut him off. "You think Silver is one of those people? Hmhm, never, he may be the son of a sick twisted man, but he will never become one." _

_I soon covered my mouth, just realizing what I had said. "Shit!"_

"_What do you mean?" "Heh, nothing." _

_I was about to run out of the room, but he grabbed me by the arm tightly._

"_Sonic, let go, please, it hurts!." "No. Now what did you mean 'he may be the son of a sick twisted man, but he will never become one' Wait, what hurts?." _

_I didn't answer, I tried tugging my arm from his grip, but his grip only tightened. I cried out, he wasn't going to let the topic go._

"_Please! Let go!" I screamed, and he let go. I held my arm with my other hand, whimpering in pain._

"_What happened?" He asked sadly. "N-nothing." I replied, now wishing that I had not cried out._

"_Let me see." He said hold his hand out._

_I hesitated, but eventually rolled up my sleeve, revealing the branding mark._

_He gasped._

"_Wh-who!?"_

"_Mephiles" I whispered. "I'm sorry, I tried to stop him but he was so strong, and the pain-" He cut me off. "Shush, it was no fault of yours, and don't you dare say otherwise. For I know about what he has been doing to Silver, he is just a cruel bastard."_

"_Comere." He said and pulled me into a loving embrace. I felt safe in my friends arms, I felt as if all the pain had gone away, as if it had all been a nightmare._

_End Memory_

I feel so ashamed of myself, for letting him mark me, more ways than one.

A loud crumble can be heard from my stomach.

"I'm starving." I turn to the door, slowly stepping towards it, but not before grabbing my dressing gown and slipping it on.

I opened the door.

"Shut up Knuckles! Your starting to really piss me off now, it's not her fault! None of it is!"

"I never said it was! You assumed I did, because you hate my guts."

"Well that is true, I'll admit." "Grrrrrrrrrr. Stupid hedgehog." "Dumb ass echidna." "Dolle naa lost!" "What??" "Hahahahaha!" "What did you say? Tell me!" She whined, and when knuckles still kept his mouth shut about it, she kicked him in the back causing him to fly across the room, I guess , because I heard a crash and the guardian grunting and yelling 'OW'. "Hehehehe" She giggled.

Ami and the Guardian were fighting again, typical. But, I cannot help but slightly chuckle at the echidnas ancient words.

'Dolle naa lost' Your head is empty.

I slowly walk down the stairs, leading me into the living room.

I felt terribly awkward when their silly argument stopped as soon as I stepped down the last step.

The two just stared at me, as if I were some type of freak in a freak show.

"H-have I done something that displeases you?" I whispered sadly.

"No! It's just we were not expecting you to come down, after what happened and all." Spoke the guardian.

"Nor did I, but My stomach spoke for me actually." They both nodded, and I made my way to the kitchen, where I saw the red and black hedgehog, sitting at the table reading a new paper.

"Greetings Shadow." I whispered again. His ear twitched and he turned around. He merely raised an eyebrow. To me he looked displeased, so I only sighed sadly and walked over to the cabinet.

But sadly I could not get over to the cabinet, for I was pulled to a halt.

Shadow had my wrist in his grip.

"What?" I asked, sounding quite afraid. "Are you alright?" I merely nodded in reply. "Just, my memories, they keep haunting me while I'm awake and while I'm asleep." Tears began to roll down my cheeks already.

But they were soon wiped away by the hedgehog.

"Do not cry, the pain, abuse and torture will no longer have you." "But the memory of it all, will haunt me for my life. The memory of my beloved dieing before my eyes will never leave me be Shadow, you know what that's like." I sobbed, and he held me tightly.

"Yes. Yes, I know what it's like, but I only lost her, you have lost many things." "I Mephiles had never have stolen it, I wish none of this had happened, I wish Silver was still here, he was the only one I had ever loved Shadow, and know one else."

For some reason he sighed in defeat, and began to speak again.

"I-it's over, it's all over now, I'll always protect you from pain, I promise." And with that, he lightly kissed the top of my head and held me tighter. I continued to sob, and I was thankful about Shadow's promise, but, my heart will always be hurting, so he cannot protect me my inner pain.

Whys is life so cruel?

_**End of chapter 3.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it, oh and by the by, I am open to suggestions if you think this story could use improvements.**_


	4. Life Ruining Discoveries

Chapter 4: Life Ruining Discoveries

_**Chapter 4: Life Ruining Discoveries **_

The weeks went on, nothing changed, I was still drowning in my sorrow, my heartache grew more and more painful with every waking day, more questions were asked, I was forced to go into therapy, and he is as bad as the rest of them, he's looking for answers to questions that I cannot say, so I am always a mute when I am sent to Dr. Rodman, and I never make it easy for him, but he is always so patient with me, never loosing his rag with me, un-like a certain pair of male hedgehogs. And to make things worse, I kept throwing up every morning, have no idea why though.

Hmmm, but, maybe I am being hard on them, but, these are my memories, it's my pain, my secrets, why should anyone else know? I already think of myself as a worthless little whore, I don't want anyone else to think so.

In an office like room, sitting on a long recliner like chair , I waited for Rodman to arrive. If it were up to me I would not have to come here, but being out voted, made it hard, not to come, and also, being forced to come here is also no help to me.

So there I sat, pondering on everything that happened, a few tears slipping down my cheeks. The creak of the door caught my attention and I quickly wiped away my tears, as a tall very tan man came in, with the same blue shirt, same black jeans, but a freaky tie with the Jolly Roger on it. He then seated himself on the chair next to me.

"Good afternoon, Blaze." He greeted, but I only nodded in response.

"So how are you? Is there anything you would like to talk about, I'm an open book." He spoke. I said nothing, fiddled with the few loose threads at the end of my black tank top.

"Are you in a peace mood today?" He chuckled. It took me a few seconds to cop onto what he was talking about, but I noticed he was looking at the silver outlined dove and the word Peace, on my top.

I looked at him and shrugged, and leaned my head against the head of the chair. I heard a sigh come from him, and he then spoke again.

"You know that I want to help you, don't you?" I said nothing, just kept my gaze on the ceiling. "Blaze, I know that you went through hell, and that a close friend of yours was murdered, but I don't know why, or how."

I turned my head, so I was looking at him.

"And you will continue to not know, as well as the others." I said, my voice having a dull and depressing tone to it.

"Why? You know as well as I, that I, or even your friends can help you through this, until you tell me or even them, about your experience."

"Why should I?! Why should I tell you about my memories?! Why should anyone know?" He seemed a little surprised by my sudden shouts, but spoke again.

"Because the only thing that I do know about you is that you are in pain. You are suffering from the type of pain that can only settle when talked about." "My business is my own." I whispered. He sighed and stood from his seat, he looked down at me and spoke once more.

"You can tell me when your ready, ok? I won't force you into telling me about what had happened, but it would help a lot if you said something, then I would know how I could help you."

"I tried talking about it once, and it did nothing but reduce me to tears." "It's alright to cry, crying is nothing to be ashamed of."

His words were very familiar.

I tore my gaze away from him, and settled at looking at my black jeans.

"I want to go home now." I whispered. He sighed, but agreed to let me leave.

I left the building, thinking about what was said, wondering if I should talk about my feelings.

But I was soon taken away from my thoughts when I felt a gush of wind pass by me, and messed my hair while it went past. I felt it go by again, but this time, the blue blur stood in front of me.

"Hey Blaze, everything alright?" I nodded and pushed past him, making him stumble slightly to the side.

He caught up with me and held onto my wrist.

"Hey, what's wrong." I started to feel nauseous again like this morning. "Nothing." Making my way past him again.

He called my name, but I didn't answer, I just wanted to go home.

The whole time I was walking, I felt like I was going to puke, I don't remember eating anything unfamiliar .

When I finally got home, I went straight to my room, lay on my bed.

"Perhaps some rest might do me good." I said to myself, just laying back upon the silk blankets and pillows.

I then began to ponder on the reason for my illness. It's just in the mornings I throw up, the rest of the day, I feel fine. Well apart from now.

I turned onto my side, and curled up.

"There are no bugs going around, winter hasn't even hit us yet."

I sighed, my eyes became heavy, and all I wanted to was just nod off. Finally sleep took over, and off I went, to visit my horrid dreams and memories.

_Dreams_

_He had striped me of my clothes, my dignity, my pride, my innocence._

_There he sat on top of me, pining my arms above my head, his insane laughing increasing as he watched me struggle._

_He kissed my lips, his tongue opening my own mouth with force._

_My screams were now muffled, my lips, neck and breasts were bruised, from his kisses and harsh touches._

_Tears slid down my cheeks when I heard him moan in delight. I felt his rough hands slide down my stomach, and to my most secret area. My eyes widened, and he released my lips, leaving them swollen and sore._

_His gloveless fingers traced over my virginal area, making me gasp, and making my struggles increase._

_My arms broke loose from his grip, and I slapped him in the face, and punched him in the head. But he only growled and his head quickly went to my neck, and he bit it, making me cry out in pain. _

"_Maybe that will help you learn that the consequences of trying to escape me will me far more dire." He growled in my ear. _

_He held both my wrists with one hand, while the other once again traced of my secret area._

_He smirked at me, and I cried out when I felt two fingers being shoved inside me._

"_Stop!" I cried out, but he only thrust his fingers in and out roughly and harshly. _

"_I have a better idea" He whispered and bit down on my ear. "Ah!" I gasped._

_He then took his fingers out of me, but inserted something much bigger and thicker._

_Tears stung my eyes, as I cried out for him not to do this to me._

"_And why would I do that? This is the best fun I have had in years!" He chuckled darkly, and with one movement , he was inside of me, thrusting roughly in and out, breaking my barriers, stealing what I wanted to keep for another._

_I only could scream, each thrust into me was harder than the last, each was faster every time. It felt like I was being torn apart, or being lit on fire. _

_I soon felt blood trickle down my thighs, which made my screams louder._

_My ears fell flat against my head when I heard his grunts of pleasure, I closed my eyes tightly when I felt him release inside me. He grunted again and lay his whole body on top of me. His tongue licking at my neck._

_I only cried silently__. "__Your mine now love, now you'll always know that I was your first." He then began to roughly nibble on my left ear, his sharp fangs digging into it, making me gasp._

_And after 20 minutes of catching his breath, he held me down again, a sick smile spread across his face._

_He positioned himself, and again came the hard, rough thrusting, along with my screams of pain._

_End dream_

"Stop!" I screamed, awakening from my horrid memories.

The whole thing ran through my mind, his hands touching me in all places, his rough thrusting inside me, the horrible feeling of his seed………

"No!" I cried to myself. I then realized, my morning sickness might not have been a bug, but……… "Oh gods no."

I brought my knees to my chest and wept. Praying to the gods it was just some sort of illness, and not what I thought the other explanation might be.

"It can't be, it's just a bug, yes, that's right, just an illness that can be cured with some meds." Somehow after saying these words, I felt as if I was lying to myself.

Just then my door opened, and in came Shadow.

"Everything ok?" He asked. I sighed and hugged my knees tightly.

"I don't know." I replied.

He sighed and sat down on my bed next to me.

"Are you feeling well? I think you should see a doctor, your sick every morning for the last thirteen weeks, what's wrong?"

I felt like I would burst, if I tell him about how I think I'm sick every morning, I'll have to tell him everything!

"It's just a stomach bug, it'll pass." I said. I heard him sigh again, and felt him caress my cheek, just making me cringe at his touch.

He gave me a questioning look, and asked again. "What ales you?" He whispered, as he pulled me into his strong arms, his hands running through my hair.

"I can tell something is bothering you, tell me what it is."

I said nothing, I just pulled away from him, leaving him slightly confused.

I kept moving away from him, hugging my knees tightly, tears trickling down my white fur cheeks.

He grunted, and scooted closer to me, grabbing both my wrists so I could move no further.

"What ?" I asked, not even looking at him. "What ales you? And do not say nothing, for I know that there is something, something you want to tell me?"

I said nothing, but I looked up at him, my eyes locked with his lovely blood red orbs.

I didn't want to tell him, or anyone, but if I am, 'expecting' , they are bound to figure it out, if I get fat, and they are probably going to catch on if I just suddenly end up in the labour ward!

I sighed, but I decided to tell him.

"I think I know the reason why I am throwing up every morning…….." He then spoke up. "You do? Then do tell."

I took a deep breath and began again.

"And, I-I-I think…… I may be ………. ….." "What?" He asked, lightly kissing the top of my head. "You can tell me."

I thought again, that maybe, I should have proof, before saying anything.

"Never mind, i-it's nothing." I said, resting my head in the soft white patch of fur upon his ebony chest.

"Nothing you say?" He sounded worried, and slightly enraged at the same time. "But, if you think you know what it is that's effecting your health, by all means you should speak up, for all you or I know, it could be contagious, or life threatening!"

"Your worrying, over, probably nothing." I whispered. He wrapped his strong ebony and crimson striped arms around me tightly.

"I have to worry don't I? You are in such pain, that I, nor the heavenly kings can cure. And to make matters worse, you have been sick for the last thirteen weeks now. And I can tell, that with every waking day, you grieve for him, you always think of the sight you saw. Although I do not know how it was done, I know it was heartbreaking for you to watch the one you truly………..eh……….l-loved………………die, in front of your own eyes. And I know that, all your memories are pecking at your heart, continuing their duty of causing you such heartache. And I know not, of what has happened, but what I can see from your long lasting weeping and constant wishes for, death, that it must have been a pretty painful experience, and from what I have heard from the ones who had taken Silver's father to jail, is that you, yourself, had also been the prey in Mephiles' sick games of torment, and tha-"

"Hold your tongue!" I cried. "Never mention 'HIS' name! Ever!"

His speech, was nothing but the truth. My memories haunt me with every waking day, they continue to remind me of my loved ones death, the pain that, that, that , DEMON, caused him.

He hurt my sweet, sweet Silver. He hurt him. Burned him, cut him, broke the bones of his limbs, molested him.

He hurt him in many cruel ways, ways that only Lucifer himself, would find amusing.

I was then pushed away from the hedgehog, and gently fell amongst the bed covers.

"I'm sorry." He said, no sincerity could be heard in his voice.

I lay on my back, the tears beginning to flow yet again, and I cried out when I felt an extra weight on top of me.

I began to panic.

"Sh-Shadow?" He crawled on top of me, he held both my wrists above my head, which made me struggle against him.

"Hey, shush, shush, shush, it's alright, relax."

I relaxed, but not fully.

He just looked at me, his red eyes glaring into my own.

"D-don't" I whimpered. I cringed, when I felt his gloveless hand caress my wet furred cheek.

"Don't what?" He asked, his voice full of confusion.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, which caught the attention of a certain blue hedgehog, who barged into my room.

"Hey is- Shadow what the hell are you doing, get off her!"

Shadow looked at me, and got off of me. He walked past Sonic, but no before saying "Faker." And then he disappeared down the hallway.

I sat up in my bed, hugging my knees, and weeping.

My ear flicked when I heard a voice speak up.

"Hey, um, you alright?" Sonic asked, slowly stepping over to my bed, and seating himself upon the blankets.

I did not answer his question, I just sat there weeping. The memory of Mephiles' assault on me, just kept playing over and over, the result, life ruining.

'What if I am carrying 'his' own minnie demon inside me. Oh gods!'

I was taken out of my thoughts, by the voice of Sonic.

"Hey, are you alright? Hello? Blaaaaaze?" He whispered, nudging my shoulder to get my attention.

"Oh gods what will I do if I am pregnant!" I accidentally, thought out loud.

Oops.

I quickly covered my mouth, praying that in some way, that Sonic had not been listening. Which, I knew was not going to happen.

I looked at him, his emerald eyes wide with shock and confusion.

"Y-your, what?!" He screamed. "Who?!"

Anger burned in his eyes. I looked down at me knees, in shame.

He was still screaming his 'What? When? Who?' questions at me, so I decided I was going to run.

But before I could even move, he grabbed my shoulders, holding me still.

"Blaze, what the hell were you thinking?! There is such a thing as protection you know.! No one takes chances about it anymore!"

What 'I' was thinking?!

Anger and sadness filled my heart. I felt so angry at his questions, but sad at the thought that, I know it wasn't my fault, but I feel it is.

"It's not my fault." I choked through my sobs. "It's not, it's not, it's not!" I cried. "I didn't want it, he made me, does that make it all my fault? Does it mean, that I am nothing but whore?"

My tears kept flowing, my head hurt so badly, as if I had been hit in the back of the head, by a fist.

Sonic just stared at me, hesitantly letting go of my shoulders.

"W-who? Shadow?!" "No!" I sobbed. "It's Silver!" He yelled at me. I looked up at him, angered by his accusation on my poor Silver. "How dare you accuse him!" I screamed. "Then who?! Who is cruel enough to force you into such an act." It took him at least two seconds to cop it.

"Mephiles?" He whispered. I only nodded and buried my face in my knees and wept.

I felt is arms wrap around me, pulling me into his chest as some form of comfort.

"I'm sorry" He whispered in my ear. His gloved fingers running though my lilac locks. "Please, don't tell anyone, at least not now, please." I begged. Again he whispered in my ear. "My lips will be sealed for as long as you say." I whispered my thanks, and wept in his peach furred chest.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it felt like an eternity, before two voice could be heard, roaring at each other.

"Ami! You stole my almond cookies!" "No I didn't, you just want to have something as an excuse to fight me!" Was the reply, of Ami.

They must of started fighting, because both of them came flying through my bedroom door, the door hanging by only one of it's hinges. Knuckles was on top of Ami, trying to keep her pinned, but only getting a kick, in his 'special' area.

She stood up, in a fighting stance, looking at the echidna on the floor, gasping in pain. She suddenly looked at her surroundings, then at me and Sonic, and said. "Oops, sorry." She said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Everything alright?" She asked. Gods! If someone asks the bloody question again, I will go on a killing spree! Ok maybe that's a bit harsh, but someone will get hurt.

"Yes, everything is fine." Spoke Sonic, as he pulled me closer to him, as if trying to protect me from harm.

"Hey echidna!" A growl could be heard from The Guardian when he stood up. "What?!" He yelled back at her. He glared at her, then turned his angry glare to me, but it became soft, when he saw me, weeping uncontrollably, in the peach furred chest of Sonic.

"Oh, erm, lets go shall we?" He said exiting the room, Ami jumping on him from behind, causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Haha!" She laughed, and ran down the hallway. "Grrr, pray to the gods that you won't wake up with a crowd around you!" And off he went after her, leaving both Sonic and I alone once again.

As Shadow had done, Sonic kissed the top of my head lightly, and said. "We will get you a pregnancy test, that will let us know for sure." He said, his voice quiet.

He opened hi mouth to say something else until a voice called.

"Oooooooooooooh Soooooooooooooniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic, where are you?"

I heard him sigh in annoyance.

"Sonic?" And in the doorway stood miss Rose, in her usual red dress, red and white striped boots, red hair band, but fingerless gloves.

"Hey." She said, her voice filled with concern, as she stepped into the room.

"Everything alright?"

That's it! There's the bleedin' question, AGAIN!

"Everything is fine Amy, she just got a bit upset is all." Inside my head, I burst out with laughter, her voice had filled with concern, while her eyes and filled with jealousy.

"Anything I can do?" She could be the next keira knightly, or very, very close.

"No, not really. But, em, is there something you wanted me for?" He asked, gently laying me down the sheets and blankets.

Now, if looks could kill, I am sure I would have been dead from the moment she stepped into the room. I had never seen such rage in her emerald eyes, but it soon calmed when Sonic took Amy by the hand and led her out of the room, but not before saying "See you in a bit, ok? Anything you need just holler."

And they both went somewhere.

"Ok, I'll get the test, and see for sure."

I whispered, panicking at thought of me having a child.

And it's 'HIS' child, his minnie demon. Oh gods no!

"What will I do?!" I cried into my pillow, before hearing a voice.

"Hey hon, everything alright?" ok, this one is gonna get a slap!

I looked up to see the gossip spreading queen herself. Rouge, holding a hot mug of, something.

"I'm fine!" I snapped, very irritated, about the same question being asked over and over.

"I know you have not been feeing well, so I thought I make you some soup, you know, to help you feel better." I nodded, and she came to my side and held the cup out, waiting for me to sit up and take it.

I sat and gently took the cup from her white gloved hands.

"Thank you, Rouge." I said, as I took the cup. A smile then spread across her rose pink lips, followed by a "Your welcome."

I blew on the soup, trying to make it cool enough to drink.

Rouge the spoke up. "Are you sure your alright, I mean, I heard you sobbing, and screaming 'what am I going to do' and 'It'll be his little demon', what did you mean by that? Who is 'HE'?"

"You ask to many questions Rouge." I spoke, trying to contain my emotions. "I'm sorry, I thought I could help you if I knew more about, you know, with what happened and all." She said.

Her large bat wings fluttered a little, as she awaited some sort of response from me.

But I just looked at her, wondering why some fold call her a slut. To me she looked like a normal person, very large in bust, but still normal, apart from ability to spread gossip father than Sonic can run.

"Well, erm, enjoy your soup." She said, and began to leave my room. "Hey what happened to the door?" She pointed at the door, hanging on only one hinge.

"Ami and Knuckles." She laughed. "I'll get them to fix it for you shall I?" She giggled again and left my room, leaving me, alone……………..again.

I sighed, and began taking sip by sip of the delicious drink, Rouge had given me.

I sat there, drinking away, staring into space, just thinking.

'What if the test is positive, what will I do? They'll think I'm nothing but a little slut for sure!'

Thoughts of it all just kept running through my mind.

'Oh gods, this is life ruining!'

_**Ok, honestly, I only wrote this putting in only half assed effort, flame if you wish.**_

_**Ok, end of chapter four.**_

_**Any questions about this chapter, just ask, but I may have no answer for it, hehe sorry.**_


	5. Results

Chapter 5: Results

_**Chapter 5: **__**Results**_

I felt the clod breeze on my check, the autumn leaves, hitting off my legs as they were blown away. I felt such a pain in my heart, when I walked through the graveyard, and saw on headstones, many a picture of a child, 1-14. I could tell by headstone that some were a fallen angel, some, a priest, or someone far more important. Most were just normal, small, nothing too fancy.

Then I came to lost souls. Ones who's life had been taken away, either by suicide, or by force. Tears slid down my cheeks when I came to it. My sweet Siler's grave. The headstone was nothing fancy, just normal shape, like many others.

On it, it said:

_To th__e one whom I shall forever love. I grief, I weep, I wish for your return, but alas, our fate has been made. I shall forever think of you, the one I truly love. I shall always treasure the memory of you, my love, so rest now, be at peace. My love._

_R.I.P. __Silver The Hedgehog. Age 16. Born 2/10/1992. Died 5/8/2008._

The tears dripped from my cheeks and onto the hollow ground.

I knelt by the headstone, and gently placed dark red roses upon my beloved's grave.

I stayed there, weeping for what seemed like hours. I placed a fingerless gloved hand on the headstone. " Goodbye, love." I whispered, and stood up from where I was, and began to walk away.

Once again I passed the many graves I have seen before.

As I exited the gates of the graveyard, I was confronted by two small children. One blonde headed little human girl, and the other another girl, with dark chestnut coloured hair.

The looked at me in excitement. " Oh! Your Blaze The Cat! Your Sonics friend!" Both girls giggled in excitement. The Blonde girl ran off somewhere, while the other stayed in front of me, acting like he had just heard school was over for the year, or some silly thing like that.

"Me and Emmylou saw you, Sonic and Silver, fighting Dr. Eggman. Your fire powers are really cool!" She smiled, and giggled again. I however, was not in a smiling mood, so, I did not smile, at all, just kept my same depressed look on my face.

Soon the little blonde Girl came back with a woman, who looked a little the blonde girl. "Look mam!" She shouted in excitement. "It's Sonics friend Blaze!" The tall woman looked at me and smiled. "Ah, so you are. Pleasure to meet you personally." She spoke.

I nodded my head, then spoke. "Forgive me, if I sound rude in any way, but I really must dash, I have something to pick up, and I wish to get it as soon as possible." I said, trying to not sound as depressed as I felt.

The woman nodded, her two children looked very disappointed though. I hated seeing a child sad. I looked at my white gloves with the letter B, stitched onto the palms, with a little firey rose beside it.

"Here." I said, taking off my gloves, and giving one to the blonde girl, and my other glove to his sister. "We can have these? Really?" They both said, in perfect unison. "Yes." I said. Their sad expressions, changed into happy ones, and both girls hugged me tightly, which surprised me.

Their mother smiled brightly. "Emmylou, Cheryl, what do you say?" "Thank you very much Blaze." The said, again in perfect unison.

I nodded, and said goodbye to the three of them, and walked away.

Of course now, the cold winds attacked my the palms and backs of my hands, but I ignored it. I was just eager to get to my destination.

As I walked past many humans, all couldn't help but stare or say "Oh look, it's Blaze1 Lets get her autograph!" To be totally honest, I have no idea, how any of the others love the poblisity they get, because it annoys the hell out of me.

I walked on, ignoring the stares, and gasps and all that crap. Most called my name, looking for a photo or something, but I kept walking, I had to get there quickly, it's closes at five.

I groaned inwardly when some teenagers stood in my way.

A group of four, three rough looking guys, and one slutty looking girl.

"Hey cat!" The leader, I assumed, shouted to me. He stood before me, jeans ripped, a scar on his cheek, his jacket had some burn marks on it, and in his hand, a filthy cigarette, it was not lit though. Oh for gods sake, if he asks for a light I will punch him in the face.

"You have fire powers, or some shit like that right?" I looked at him. "Yes, and, why are you asking me this?" I clenched my fist just ready to punch his ugly face in.

The rest of his group just looked at me, as the female of the grouo got felt up by the other boys. I wasn't sure if it was my 'sickness' or that it just sickened me, but I felt like I would puke, right there and then.

The one in front of me held out his not lit cigarette. "Light me fag will ya." How did I know? I must be telepathic! Hmph!

"I suggest you and your, gang bang, should be off somewhere. Doing something other than bothering me." "Gang bang!" All five of them said, in freaken' perfect unison. "Yes, now if you'll excuse me." I said, walking around the group. As I walked away, I could hear them saying that I was a "Scabby cunt."

I walked on, and finally came to my destination. I hesitated before going in, but I needed to get that damn test. I walked into the Chemist, and like on the street, many people stared and gasped and all that jazz.

A black haired human walked up to me, he must have worked here, for he was wearing a white coat that went down to his shins.

"Hello, and what can I do for you, Miss Blaze?"

"Eh, I just need an, eh……" I became nervous, there were so many people in here, and I didn't want this guy saying anything.

"Hey, there's no need to feel embarrassed or anything, you know." He said kindly.

I sighed and motioned for him to come closer. He bent down, and I whispered "I need a pregnancy test." He quickly shot up, into a straight standing position. "Ah, ok." He said smiling. He went behind the counter and into the room in the back. After a few moments, he returned with a small white paper bag, with the green cross on the front of it.

"It's in there." He said, handing me the bag. "Thank you, how much do I owe you?" I asked reaching into my jeans pocket. The man shook his head and hands. "Nothing at all, it's all your, at no charge." "No, no, here." I said pulling out a note or two. He chuckled. "Put that money away. You and your friends have been saving us all from that Eggman character, so none of you have to spend a penny. It's free for you guys."

He smiled. I didn't like it, the rest may have loved it, but I hated it. To get something for free. Sure it is nice, but we can't keep getting freebies all the time.

I sighed. "Thank you. And could I ask a favour of you?" "Yes of course!" "Please do not say a word to anyone about the test." I whispered, with pleading eyes. He smiled and said "My lips are sealed."

A very, very faint smile came to my lips, and I thanked him, before leaving.

"Oh gods, I hope he keeps his word." I whispered to myself, as I walked through the busy streets of station square.

As I was walking through these streets, I began to wonder. 'What would happen if they knew? What would happen if, Mephiles found out? Oh, hell, he'll be pissing himself laughing in his cell.'

My blood began to boil, just thinking about that azure and ebony beast! But at the same time, fear and sadness crept into my heart, causing it to ache, badly. The whole memory of, the whole damn terrifying experience began to play in my mind.

I saw everything again, I saw the pain and in Silver's eyes. I saw the lust in the dark green eyes of tha-that monster! I saw what he put us through, all the torture, all the pain we felt, the heart ache, the attempts of suicide.

Oh yes, I never said a word about it. I kept my mouth shut after it failed. I tried to hang myself, after Silver died, I thought there was no point of living. I still don't, think there is a point of me, still being here, suffering. But when I was about to kick the chair away, the Echidna came in, shocked at what I was about to do.

I was still gonna do it though, but with the help of the spikes on the Echidna's knuckles, he managed to jump and hit the rope, his sharp spikey knuckles cut the rope like butter, causing me to fall off the chair, but end up in his crimson arms.

You have no idea how much I hated him for that. I repeated the three words "I hate you" every day to him, after that day.

But, he still kept looking over me, making sure I would not attempt it again, and trying to be compassionate towards me. But after a while, my frozen hatred for him melted, when he held me close to his chest, and rocked me back and forth, whispering sweet, sweet, reassurances in my ears.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice call me. I turned around, and there stood little Miles Prower, and little cream.

"Blaze, you shouldn't be outside when your sick, and it's really cold today." Said the young rabbit, in her usual high pitched voice.

"I had some things I needed to do Cream." "Oh, have you been to the Doctor already?" Asked the young fox, his eyes on the little white paper bag in my hand.

"Oh, no, I haven't Tails. But I just got some er, Gaviscon?"

Hopefully, they won't correct me.

"Ok, Blaze. I'll come and see you later, k?" Beamed the little rabbit. I nodded, and she and Tails ran through the street and into some toy shop, or something.

I sighed and continued my long walk home, ignoring anybody who called my name, or asked for a photo.

I stood still when I heard everyone gasp, and an annoying, but familiar laugh.

"Ho, ho, ho ,ho!" I could only guess it was that idiotic egg shaped, mad scientist.

"Oh my gosh it's Eggman!" Screamed, some poor fool.

He barged into the city, on some giant robotic Black Widow.

Everyone began to run away, and for some reason that moment, they all just reminded me of the stupidity of sheep. Once one human started to run, the rest follow. See, like sheep, hairless, two legged sheep.

I stood there, ever so still, just looking at the giant machine, stomping on buildings and vehicles they use for transportation.

I waited, 'till half of the people were gone, and still stood , watching Eggman on his machine, stomping his way over to me.

"Hahaha! Well, well, if it isn't Blaze The Cat, I'm surprised to see you haven't fled, like the rest of these fools!" I crossed my arms and began to speak. "You do know that you are just wasting your precious time Doctor. You do know you will be defeated."

He began to laugh again. "Oh? And I suppose you are going to do that, hmmmmmm?" "Well, if that blue idiot does not show, then I suppose it will be you and I who will be dancing the sweet tango of battle."

I stood in a fighting stance, tossing the bag aside, as I readied myself.

"Very well, prepare to face my finest creation yet. Meet The Black Widow. HAHAHAHAHA! Attack!"

The robotic spider began to charge at me, but soon turning around, so that it's backside was facing me.

"Woah, should I hold my nose?" Then, the white silk that would come from a normal spider, came from the backside of this one, but it was not white and silky looking. No, it was green and looked like acid.

The green web came shooting towards me, I jumped up, flipping over the web. It hit a tall building. The web began to his and turn to liquid , it dissolved part of the building.

Ah, so it is acid.

Another web came at me, I jumped and dodged. I did the same with all the other webs that came at me, run, jump, dodge.

Eggman began to get annoyed.

"Ah! Hold still you little fire spitting wench!"

Hmph! I always hated that word 'Wench', what an awful way to address a woman.

I stood still after dodging the last web fired. The Black widow began to charge again. I stood still, my hands became flames, and when the Widow was close enough I jumped up on it's back, and stood on the robotic backside.

"Ah! Get off!" Yelled Eggman.

My hands were still a flame, I began to claw at the big backside of the spider, making a robotic yell come from it. It began to buck, and that made me lose my balance. But I managed to stay standing, and I clawed at it again, and this time I broke through the metal, making a hole, and all the acid stored inside the spider began to pour out, and it's energy level's began to fall.

"No! No!" Cried the Doctor. "Get up you hunk of scrap!"

I jumped off the back of the spider, just in time to see it self destruct, and to see the Doctor fly off in his little flying carrier. "Arrr! I'll get you Cat!"

No sooner was that said, I could see Sonic running into town, and rush right up to me.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" "A nice, "Great job, Blaze. You really kicked his ass." Would have been welcomed." I said walking past him. I looked at my hands, the flames were gone, and they were not burnt from the contact with the acid. Thankfully.

"You could have been hurt or worse!" "Well., he would of really done me a favour if he killed me." I was about to walk off again, but I was grabbed by my two shoulders, and pulled off into an alley. "What the hell do you think your doing Sonic?!" I screamed. I was furious by his actions, and at the same time, I was afraid of what he might do. Oh god it's Mephiles all over again!

I was pushed against one of the walls, and was pinned there.

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but anger.

"He would do you favour by killing you?! How the hell can you even think like that?! You have no consideration for others do you?!" I yelped in pain when I was pushed against the wall further. "W-why, would anyone give a care if I died? I should figure you'd be all happy, for I have been a burden on you all for far too long. I want to die Sonic, why won't you let me? Why won't any of you let me go?! My memories haunt me every day, they are there when I am awake and are there when I sleep. They stalk me when I'm alone, they replay when I am broken. Is it, that you all want me to live through this never ending pain, of grief and loss?"

Tears began to fall from my eyes, his grip loosened, his eyes became soft again.

"No." He whispered softly. "I don't want you to feel the pain that you already feel. But I don't want you to die either, I care to much for you, to see that happen." "Care?" "Yes." He whispered, his face coming closer to mine.

My heart began to race, it was pumping so fast. "S-Sonic?" I said, slightly frightened. But my eyes soon became wide, when his warm lips pressed against mine.

I really wasn't expecting anything like this. I gasped when I felt his tongue licking at my lips, asking for entrance. His tongue slipped in when I gasped, and it went over every tooth in my mouth.

I began to panic, so I began to squirm under his grip, which only tightened.

I finally just pushed him away, making him stumble back, and fall against the wall on the opposite side. I ran out of the alley.

"Blaze! Wait, come back!" He yelled after me, but I just ran. I stopped for a minute, trying to remember where I put that damn bag.

I walked around until I finally found it. I picked it up, and ran home, still hearing my name being called, but I kept running.

Finally I came home, and not to far behind, I could still hear the blue blur calling my name.

I went inside and ran up to my room, and into my bathroom suit.

I took the test out of the bag, that's when I heard knocking on the door, of the bathroom.

"Blaze you ok? I need to talk to you about earlier." "Please leave me be, for at least thirty minutes." "What are you doing?" And then the handle turned, and in came the blue blur.

'I should really start locking doors.'

There he saw me, the test in my hand.

"You didn't tell me, you were going for it today, I would of picked it up for you." "Really? Sonic The Hedgehog going in for a pregnancy test? People would of started talking about you, and Rose. New get out and close the door." "How ruse of you." "I need to be alone for this, and I don't want you to watch me pee."

"Oh, erm, sorry." He said, a faint blush of pink on his peach cheeks.

"I'll be , erm , out here." He said, walking out and shutting the door behind him.

I sighed. I began to read the box, checking to see what I have to do for this to work.

"Ok, one step--holding the test stick in the urine stream."

"Ok, I have to really pee on a stick."

I won't go into detail there, you little sick, sick people -_-

After that was done, I held the stick.

"Hey, everything ok? Can I come in?" Again the blue blur knocked on the door. I sighed. "Yes, you may."

He came in and closed the door behind him.

"I have to wait two to three minutes for the results." I said, in a somewhat, panicking voice.

"Hey, don't worry, everything will be alright, I-I-'m sure, you just caught a virus or something." Oh yeah, thirteen weeks, feeling like shit, and no one else feels the same. No one else is sick. 'And you, sir hedgehog, kissed me in that fucking alley! You know I'm not sick!' I screamed in my head

"Blaze?" He looked at me, then turned his gaze downwards towards the stick. The three minutes must have gone by.

I looked down, and on the stick, I saw, what looked like a cross. Was that normal?

I picked up the box and read through instructions. And to my horror, it said "If you see a cross your pregnant……" I dropped both the box and the stick. "No, no, no ,no, no!" I cried, falling to my knees, crying.

"It can't be, no, I'm not………" All this made me wish that I hadn't dodged the acid that came from the Black Widow. I'm only fourteen, I can't handle it, especially when it's 'HIS' own child!

Peach arms wrapped themselves around me, and pulled me into a peach furred chest.

My already broken world, suddenly rebuilt itself and was destroyed all over again. I could hear, voices in my head, 'HIS' voice. 'Oh, congratulations my little whore. Your carrying my offspring.' I could hear his insane laugh echo in my head.

Suddenly, the warmth I felt from Sonic was ripped away from me. I looked up to see Shadow standing there, holding Sonic by his quills, and the box of the test in his other hand.

"You did this to her didn't you! Ah! A curse can't even describe my hatred for you!" He threw Sonic to the side, and his gaze turned to me. I have seen Shadow angry before, but this, the anger that I now see in his eyes, does not compare to any other times that he became angry.

"And you! Your no better!" He stepped over to me, until he was towering over me. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me out of the bathroom, but not before taking the key. When he pulled me out he locked Sonic inside.

"Ah! Shadow let go!" I screamed, hoping I got the attention of Ami, or Knuckles, or someone!

I was shoved onto my bed. He went over to my bedroom door and locked that. Now there was no escape from what shadow was going to say.

I sat there, terrified. This situation was all to familiar.

He came towards me, stopping at the side of my bed, where I was sitting.

"Shadow, I-" "No! Shut up! I see how it is now! After the many times I spent with you, the amount of kindness I have shown you! I have done everything for you! And you choose to do this, with that faker!" Tears made there way down my cheeks rapidly.

"Shadow, please-" "I said shut up! I bet you told him everything about what happened, didn't you?! I spent more time with you, I cared for you, and only you, and caring isn't exactly my style. But it wasn't enough was it?! You wanted a good fucking! You little whore!"

And with that, he slapped me across the face, leaving a red mark there, on my white furred cheek.

"A whore? That's what you want to be? Alright then!" He screamed, and pounced on me, pinning me to the bed.

"Shadow! Shadow! Please!" My please were then silenced, when he placed his tan lips against mine, and forced his tongue inside my mouth.

I struggled beneath him.

Oh no, it's Mephiles all over again.

He finally released my lips, I gasped for breath.

"Mmmmm, you taste so sweet." He whhispered, as his hands began to unzip my jacket, which was soon ripped off altogether, as well as my tank top. "shadow stop this! Please!" I cried, trying to push him off of me. But he only pinned my hands above my head, and chuckled. "And why would I do that? This is what I have wanted for a long time, do you really think I would just stop? Never!"

He suddenly ripped of his gloves, and began to feel my chest, squeezing my breasts tightly, digging his nails into the soft flesh.

"Oh this will have to go, it's ruining my fun." He pouted, and with that he ripped off my bra, leaving my already sore breasts bare.

"Shadow! Don't!" "Oh, shut up, you little whore. You hurt me, so I'm just returning the favor." "But it's not Sonics" I screamed, making Shadow stop what he was doing.

"What did you say?" He lay over me, his blood red eyes glaring into me. "It's not his." I cried. "Then who?! The Guardian?! I'll put a steak through his heart!" "No!" "Then who? Silver!" "No." I whispered. I could see, this was not helping the situation. "Then who?! Speak up, you little whore!" The tears continued to flow. The word 'whore' hit my heart badly. A whore is what I'll be known as now. "I didn't want it, he made me. It was against my will, I didn't want it to happen!" "Who damn it?!" "Mephiles" I whimpered. I turned my head so I was no longer looking at the crimson and ebony hedgehog.

"M-Mephiles, forced you, into having sexual intercourse?" He asked, his voice suddenly cracking. "Yes." I whimpered again. I felt so weak, so ashamed.

He got off me, and stood there looking at me. The emotion of anger, had turned to sorrow. He handed me my jacket, and I didn't hesitate to put it on. I sat up and stared at him, the tears still flowing.

"I-I'm, so sorry, I didn't mean for it to be-. Oh gods I'm sorry." He said, bending down on one knee, taking my hand in his own. I tried pulling it away, but he only held it tighter.

"forgive me." He said, and lightly kissed my hand he was holding. I just looked at him, he almost had his way with me, and he wants to be forgiven, just like that?

"Shadow! Whatever your doing, stop it now! Or I swear!" Screamed a voice behind my bathroom door. Sonic was still locked inside, he was banging on the door.

"Let him out." I said, my voice cracking.

Shadow looked at me, and nodded. He stood up, went over and unlocked the door. And out came a furious blue hedgehog.

"I, apologise for my actions, and accusations. I was over taken by such rage. I am sorry." He said, once again, his ruby eyes never leaving me.

"yeah, you better be, you almost pulled my quills out!" "At this moment, I don't think anyone could give a damn about your quills. You selfish idiot!" Shadow suddenly slapped Sonic over the side of the head. "Hmph!" Shadow headed for the door, but turned around to look at me once more. In his eyes, I could see it, the hurt, the sadness, the sorrow. But he quickly turned around and unlocked the door and walked out, leaving me and a furious Sonic alone.

"Grrr! One of these days!" He yelled, rubbing the side of his head. His gaze turned to me. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked, as he walked over to me, sitting next to me on my bed.

"I'll think about it." I lately replied, to Shadow's pleases for forgiveness. "Think about what?" "Think about forgiving him." I whispered. "What did he do to you?! I heard you screaming for him not to do something. What has he done?!" He yelled. "It does not matter now. He did not succeed in his shameful task. So just drop it!" I snapped, bringing my knees to my chest and hugging them tightly.

He sighed, and got off the bed, and almost tripped over something. He looked down, and a pink blush crept onto his cheeks, which was then replace, with angry red. "I'll kill him!" He screamed, and stomped out the door, with , eh, the strap of my bra caught on his foot.

"He better give that back." I sighed.

"Ehem, Blaze?" I looked up and saw The Guardian, Ami and little Cream. Cream was holding a small plate of cookies, while the other two stood behind her.

"Hehe, I helped Mr. Knuckles make almond cookies, Ami helped too." Giggles the young rabbit, as she ran over with the plate of fresh smelling cookies.

I began to worry. I was in no mood to be kind, and I did not want to lash out on the sweet little girl. She handed me the plate, which I gently took, and she hoped up on the bed and sat next to me.

"Thank you, they smell delicious." I said, trying to sound pleased, which failed miserably. Damn!

I picked up the lovely smelling treat and took a bite. Normally, I would stay away from most treats like these, UNLESS, they are made by the Guardian. Yeah, I know, baking does not seem like a 'manly' thing, for the Guardian of the Master Emerald. But, since Ami kept eating the cookies he would normally go to shops for, he just started to bake them instead. Who knew the Guardian could bake, and very well at that.

It tasted delicious. "oh, just wonderfully made." I said, my mouth still a bit full. But little Cream didn't seem convinced. "You don't sound like you like them very much." Sighed the young rabbit.

I was about to say something, but Ami spoke up.

"She's still sick Cream, she's probably just tired. I don't think anyone sounds happy when they are sick." He giggled, which made Cream smile. "You really do like them?" "Of course." I spoke sincerely, not sounding happy, but still.

The young rabbit hugged me tightly. "We can make some more, if you like." She said happily. "That would be lovely." I said. "Alright then, come on Cream, lets go make more!" Smiled Ami. "Come on Echidna." She said, punching Knuckles in the arm, earning a growl from him. "Heeheehee" She laughed, as she and little Cream left the room.

The echidna stayed though. "Everything alright?" He asked softly. I nodded in response. "It's just I head screaming coming from here, something wrong?" "Just something between Shadow and I. It's over now." I sighed sadly, picking up another cookie and taking a bite out of it.

"Shadow? Has he done something?" "No. I just annoyed him, that's all." "Hmmmm. Really?" "Yes, really." I said, slightly irritated by the Echidna.

"Please, leave me be, I wish to rest now. I feel weary, from the day that I have had." "Hmph, alright." He said, and left, leaving alone, at last.

I put the plate down on my bed, and stood up. I closed the door and locked it.

I began to pace up and down my room, panicking about what will happen now.

The word 'whore' kept repeating itself in my head. Is that all I'll be known as now? A fourteen year old female, impregnated by forty-six year old male. Little whore, she is!

Even Shadow, heh, even he, the one who did care for me after the incident, had even addressed me as a WHORE!

I can hear it, all the voices of my friends, in my head, calling me cruel names 'Whore! Slut! Little prostitute! Eeeeeeww, you let yourself get pregnant, and by some old guy, eeeeeww! Sick, sick, sick, little fuker!'

"it's not my fault………." I whispered, falling to my knees, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I didn't want it-" 'Oh you know you loved it, that's why they call you a whore.'

"This isn't fair, I just want to die!"

I then began to think 'What of the child?' I knew I hated it already, all because it's from 'HIM', but still a child should have a right to live, so if I kill myself, it would never have a chance to be born.

"I am selfish."

"Oh gods what am I thinking?! It will only be a demon like him!"

"But, Silver was 'HIS' child, and he turned out to be sweeter than sugar or honey, or both together. So maybe, there's a chance for this one."

I thought long and hard on this, weather to submit, my life, including the childs as well. Or, live, and let it be born, and see what happens.

I fought with both sides of my choices for half of the night, until the kindness in my heart had won.

"I'll let it live. And see what happens from there."

I put my hand on my stomach. "You're a lucky little fool." I whispered.

_**Well, end of chapter five, and I am once again, truly sorry for only putting in have assed effort, again.**_

_**Ok, I totally had no idea about the pregnancy test thing, and I was not going to ask my mother about it -_- So I just wrote what I had heard. Feel free to correct me.**_

_**R&R Please! Hope you enjoyed it**_


	6. Love is no More

_**Chapter 6: "Love is no more"**_

_**Ok, there's going to be a bit of Mephiles' POV, ok? So you guys kno**__**w what's happening to him. But if there ever is any other POV's it's only Blaze's and or Mephiles. Ok**__?_

_Mephiles POV_

Hmhm. It has been two months, since my arrest, and I already rule this 'supposed' to be hell hole. These humans are weak. Even the tuffest of the tuff, has submit to my strong bone breaking strength. Many officers fear me, they leave me be. Call it un-Mephiles like, but I never start any foolish riots to try and escape this prison, oh no, I am being very patient, making all, well some, of these humans realise how calm and peaceful I can be, until my plan to escape is gold!

Oh yes, I shall escape from here, not bother bringing any of my 'bitches', yes I already said I RULED this place! I will not bring any of them with me. Yes I shall miss the ability to control the so called 'criminals', but I will have a toy to play with, yes, my now, dead son's little girlfriend, my sweet little whore. I already miss staining her beautiful coloured fur with her own blood. Hmmmhmmm.

I wonder, actually, if she is alive, because I am sure, that 'it' had all been like a nightmare for her, but one hell of a laugh for me!

Oh yes, she near lost her sanity after I, hmmm, is there a nicer way of putting the words, sexually assault, without using the word rape? Hmmmmmmmmm, ah yes, She near lost her mind, when I had my wicked way with her, and if she's not dead, hehe, fair play to her for not giving in to death, the one thing she, and my dear son wished for. Yes, they hated me so much, that Silver even attempted suicide, but I think little kitty cat girl stopped him. It's a good thing she did, because I wanted to be the one to break is very spirit, kill any hope he had, make him pray for death, for just a wee, bit longer.

Many want to know why I killed my son, hmph, I tell them it's my business, but I tell them afterwards anyway.

My exact words to their question would be. My son looked exactly like his mother. He had her snow white fur, her beautiful eyes, her sweet loving heart. The only thing he inherited from me what his chest hairs, which I was proud of. But Alexandra left me, she was going to take Silver with her. Fuck that! He's my son, I should have a right to keep him, even if I really didn't have clue about child rearing, but how and ever. She never said why she was leaving me, she just was going to. Then, that exact moment when she picked up my son, and headed for the door, I realised, I could get away with murder! I called her back, begging for a second chance. Acting, I call it. She came over, she hesitated, when she saw the knife in my gloved hand. "Don't hurt Silver!" Se screamed, holding Silver closely. He was only what, two three? He was young anyway, and I wanted him to stay with me, and if he sees this, it might come back to him when he's older, so I would be screwed. "Put him back in his bed. Then come back down here."

After she had taken him up to bed, she came back down, as told.

She kept screaming about, why she was going to leave and all that crap. Hehe, another guy? Hehe, who would not want to have me as their boyfriend? Maybe I am being cocky, but come on, I think my little whore even though I was HOT! I'm pretty sure she enjoyed her experience.

Well anyway, we both started arguing, but then I just got fed up with it. I ran towards her, knife in hand, and rammed it through her sweet little heart! It felt good, feeling a bit of blood splatter onto my face, when I stabbed her again and again, in the same place. And oh gods, and her screams were heavenly, like a beautiful melody to my ears.

Alright, call me a psycho, maniac, fucking freak, just be careful that you don't end up like that in your sleep, but only, your heart torn out!

Now where was I? Oh yes, after she was dead, I took her body out, making sure nobody saw me, I dumped her body at the nearest whore house. There's always at least two or three people killed here every night, so no worries, and Alexandra, always has to walk past here, so I'll get off scot free!

Which I did, because of my brilliant cover up. But now I'm here because my naughty little whore had her bloody portable, phone, thingy with her. She secretly called the coppers, on me. Hmmhmm, big mistake sweetie.

Oh, speaking of her, I heard that she defeated that scientist, Dr. Eggman, all by herself, no help from that blue freak. And I also hear that, he attacked, just when she came out of the pharmacist, bet she's on anti- depressants, fair play to her for showing her face in public, but everyone that knows about it, mainly Doctors, and cops, were made promise to keep it quiet, but it does seem, that it has managed to slip out. A few of the gents here, seem to mention her name, now and then, when they stare at me.

I don't care if they know, it'll be more fun for me, if they did know, because then Blaze, would be so broken, beaten, humiliated, all the words that I love!

And when I get out of here, I'll be sure to give her, a 'proper' greeting.

CLANK CLANK "Alright boys, LUNCH!"

To be honest, I have no clue on how I, or the others who have been here longer than I, manage to not spew their guts after every serving of that manky porridge!

Ugh! When I get out here, I am sure as hell going to get me, some edible food!

_End Mephiles's POV_

_Blaze's POV_

It's been two months now! And guess what's happened!

"He promised! He fucking promised!" Gods! Last time I ever trust those stupid gossiping humans! And I thought Rouge was bad?

"I was just asked by Rose, that she had heard rumours, THE rumours, about me being pregnant, she thinks it's Sonics, probably, because she's not talking to him, and she hates me with everything she has! I doubt the rest of them will talk to me. If one of them knows, they all know. I hate that human, SO, much!"

Everyone must know now!

"Oh, fuck! I bet now ole Eggy knows! Oh yes, he'll keep attacking to get make me pay from destroying his last creation!

Constant, reporters asking who the father is! The others will hate me more than they probably already do!"

"Ah! Why?!"

I began to pace around my room, until the sweet voice of Miss Rose, interrupted me from my nervous breakdown.

"Blaaaaze!" I stopped in my tracks and stood, looking at the pink furred hedgehog. "What?" I asked her, nervously. I know I'm older than her, but when she gets that hammer of hers out, watch out!

She came closer to me, until she was a good few inches in front of me. "I just wanted to know, about the little bundle of joy, that you are supposed to be expecting. I just wanted to let you know, that if I find out it's Sonics, you are SO out of here, I will never speak to you again! Oh and, erm, your not keeping it are you?"

"Of course I am! I would never kill a child." Even if the father hurt me and my lover so. "And I hope, Amy, that you were not suggesting I do so." I said, quite firmly.

"So, is Sonic the father?!" "No! He is not Amy! Why must I keep repeat myself, constantly?!" I screamed, I was fed up, fed up of hearing this from her! "Because I know you are lying to me! You and Sonic!" "Then clearly you cannot tell the truth from a lie."

She stopped talking, and her gaze went down to her feet.

"I'd advise you, Blaze, to get out of this house, before you lose your child!" That threat was rather harsh.

"Amy, this is my home too, and I will not leave, just because you wish it." I can't even believe she was threatening me like this! It's not my fault, it's not, it's not my fault!

"Well, I am not leaving this house! So you leave, or no baby!" With one death glare, she stomped out of the room, and slammed the door shut behind her, making the very floor I was standing on, vibrate.

After a few moments on my own, I began to pace again, muttering words of worry and hateful comments, until I was interrupted by a knock on my door, followed by three voices, I think.

"Who is it?" I asked. Before the person/s on the other side could answer, they had barged into my room. There stood Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Ami. "Blaze?" Ami spoke. "Why is Amy Rose, and many others in the city, saying that your expecting a baby?" She stood there a look of concern on her face, while knuckles stood next to her a slightly confused expression on his face. Sonic and Shadow just looked at me, as if I had done something wrong.

I just stared at them, my heart was beating so fast my chest hurt.

I felt I needed to get out of there, as fast as my leg could take me.

"Blaze?" This time the echidna called my name.

I don't even remember thinking about it, but I just ran!

I pushed in between Shadow and Ami, and fucking ran, I ran out of my room through the landing ,down the stairs, through the hall, and out the door, like a badger with it's arse on fire! (And no, I have nothing against badgers)

I heard someone calling my name, but I refused to listen, I just kept running, ignoring all comments and gasps that came from the humans I ran past.

Hmph, I could never picture myself running from what I fear, but, now I can. True, I did try to escape this world after my sweet silver, had, passed on, and I was afraid of being on my own, no one to love me, no one to love in return, no to hug and hold, or whisper sweet loving words to. Yes, I did fear it, and wished to be dead, with my lover, but after Knuckles talked some sense into me, I realised, that Silver would not want me to die, on his behalf, no, just, want me to be happy. But now, I have to run. I am afraid, of being cast out, and, if I choose the path that is death, then the child will not live, and I don't want that to happen, I want it to live. Everyone deserves to live, even if, that new born life was not intended, still, everyone has a right to life. Even the little one I'm carrying.

So, I kept on running, until I came to large silver gates, and inside were gravestones, so obviously it was the graveyard.

With no further delays, I ran inside, and ran to where my Silver now sleeps. When I had reached it, I fell to my knees next to the headstone and wept. "What will I do? I need you Silver, I need your love. I just want you back. I want you to hold me again, I want to hear your wonderful heartbeat, I want to feel your warmth again, I want to hear your voice, your calm voice to whisper sweet loving words, I want to feel your breath against my neck. I just want you with me, I-I-I" I was now choking own my own tears, the pain I felt in my heart was unreal, even during the time of the abuse and torture, my heart did not sting as much as it does now.

Quickly placing my hand on my heart, I fell against the headstone, clutching at my heart now, trying to make the pain go away. My breathes quickened, my head felt light, my eyes became drowsy and soon, there was darkness.

_End Blaze's POV_

_Mephiles' POV _

ARG! No man, should have to eat that !

I don't care if you are Lusifur, you should not have to be poisoned by gruel!

Well anyway, during that stupid lunch period, some new guy, thinking he was the king, came up to me, started making fun of my hedgehog form, saying "Oh, what a cute little ball of fuzz! How did you end up here? Did you cuddle someone to death?! Hahahahahaha." After he said that he messed up my perfectly shaped quills, making them look like my son did, after I took his virginity. Ah that was good times, good times. This stupid human , began to laugh, while the rest started to back away from the both of us. Huh, they were smarted than I thought. The new guy stopped laughing, when he saw the rest move back. Growls could then be heard from me, I was like a rabid dog, my growls sounded that vicious. And slowly, word by word I said. "Nobody. Messes. With. My. QUILLS!" And I thought my little whore was scared after I beat her? Gods he almost shit himself right there and then. Hahaha, tuff guy my arse!

He walked away after that, and like I thought, he held the arse of his pants. Heh, he crapped himself. Ha!

Heh, this has been a good day, and to make it even better, (if possible) I have thought of my escape plan. These humans are so stupid, they will never suspect it at all. Muwhaaaahaaaa.

CLANK CLANK. "Hey! No evil laughing in there!" Stupid guard! "Yeah, yeah"

I'll just lay on my excuse for a bed, until my plan has a golden hour.

_End Mephiles's POV_

_Blaze's POV_

"_Where am I?" I whispered. I carefully stood up, and what I saw amazed me, I was in the middle of a forest, couldn't think which one, a__nd it didn't matter to me. The trees were beautiful, although they were almost bare, they still looked lovely to me. I began to panic, when I finally coped on, that I wasn't in the graveyard anymore. I began to think what I had done when I got there. "Ran to Silver's headstone, fell to my knees, wept, cried, felt a pain in my heart, and passed out." Was, I still out for the count? Am I just dreaming, or something._

"_Blaze." I heard a voice whisper. "Who's there?" I said, turning around, trying to see the person who called me. It was quiet, nothing could be heard, and for that moment, I felt, content, safe. And I could no longer feel the pain in my heart. I closed my eyes, and took a breath. I could feel the sun's embrace, the winds soft passing. I felt at peace._

"_Blaze" There it was again, when I opened my eyes I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist, I froze. "No." I whispered. "Don't be afraid, love, 'tis I, my love." The arms let me go, and when I turned around, I nearly collapsed. "S-Silver?" It was him, my white hedgehog lover, right in front of me. _

_He took a step forward, and I stepped back. "What? You do not want me here?" He asked, a hurt expression on his face._

"_This isn't real, you can't be alive. I saw-" I was interrupted, when Silver placed his lips against mine. I struggled against him, until his arms wrapped around me, and I gave in, and began pressing my own lips against his. It was heavenly. It felt like back when we were young, before his death, before any of the hurt. Before any of this madness occurred. _

_We soon parted for breath. I cried tears of joy, when I saw it, a smile, planted on his peach lips. Something that I have not seen, for what feels like an age._

_He placed his gloved hand upon my cheek, and stoked it gently, wiping away my tears as he did so. "I love you." He whispered to me so lovingly. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close into me, hugging him tightly. I buried my head into his chest fluff. "Please. Don't leave me, please." I sobbed. "Oh, I won't dear." He's voice sounded different, and his grip became so tight, it hurt. "Silver, your hurting me." I said. But when I looked up at him, I realised, it wasn't Silver at all._

"_No!" It was Mephiles. His dark green eyes were filled with both anger and lust. "Say it again, love, say how much you love me, need me, say it, say my name my little whore, say my name." "Get away from me!" I cried, and managed to break free from his grip on me. "I hate you!" I screamed. "I hate you! You killed him! You killed Silver! And I'm stuck, with your fucking kid!" I fell to my knees, feeling all my energy leaving me all of a sudden._

_Mephiles only chuckled, and walked towards me, his almost square shoes breaking twigs into pieces and crunching leaves. "Don't come near me!" I screamed again, I was, crawling backwards away from, until I hit the trunk of a tree. He kept coming, a sick smirk placed upon his pale lips._

"_Come here, kitty, kitty, kitty." He chuckled, as he was now standing right in front of me, looking down at me. He crouched down in front of me. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me forwards, making me land on top of him. I was then turned over. I was now on the ground while he was on top of me. _

"_Oh, I just love seeing you like this. So weak, and vulnerable."_

_Just as he was about to plant his lips against mine, I heard faint voice calling._

"_Hey, you ok? Wake up!"_

"What?!" I leapt up from my position on the cold ground. In front of me was a black wolf, his muzzle white as snow, with two scar like lines on his cheek. His quills were a gorgeous shade of blue, his eyes green an emerald green. He wore a black coat, floor length. He stared at me, concern in his eyes. He had my hands in his own, probably trying to keep me up sitting up.

"Wh-who, are you?" I asked, afraid of what this wolf would do.

"My name is, Katamuri." He said softly. "Don't be afraid, miss. Are you alright, what happened?" He asked, lightly patting my hands. I quickly took my hands back. "Please, don't touch me." I whimpered. He had a confused look upon his face. "Have I upset you?" Again, his voice soft, and concerned. I looked at him. "I'm sorry. I'm just very,- nothing." I tore my gaze away and settled for looking at my hands.

I looked around, and saw it was quite dark out, and yes, I am still in the graveyard. Thank gods.

He stood up, and patted his jeans and the bottom of his coat to get off any dirt. He held out his had. I looked at it, but placed my hand in his, and he pulled me to my feet.

"Thank you, Katamuri." I whispered. He smiled, and asked. "May I ask, what on earth, made you want to pick this place to rest? I mean, it's not exactly the four seasons, is it?" He chuckled. "It's my business." I muttered, looking at Silver's headstone. I placed my hand on the cold stone, and said my goodbye.

"A friend of yours?" Asked Katamuri. "More than friends you can say, Mr. Katamuri." I said quietly, before starting to walk off. "Hey miss, wait!" Called the wolf. I stopped in my tracks, and turned to face him. "Yes?" "I didn't catch your name." I stared at him for a few moments, before giving him and answer. "My name is Blaze." I said, and began to walk again. "Blaze!" He said, and ran up to me, and stood in front of me. "Yes?" "Where are you going?" He asked softly. To be honest, I didn't know. Was there even a point of leaving here. I couldn't go home, because the others will constantly ask questions, and Amy is threatening to kill my baby. Ironic, I want it's birth father to rot in hell, and I want this child to live happily. Am I just so messed up?

"I don't know." I told him. "You, don't know?" He raised an eyebrow, and just stared at me. I nodded. "Ok, um, where do you live?" "I can't say, because you will only bring me back there, and that is where I wish to stay away from." "But, you cannot stay here, you'll catch your death! Now come, what is your address, and I will escourt you there myself." He said, placing his hand on my shoulder, and lightly tugging it. "Why? Why should I trust you?" I said, shaking off his hand. "I'm trying to help you. You might of already caught a cold, you never know. And the only two places I can take you are to my place-" "No! Just, please, I thank you for waking me up, and I am appreciate your concern, but, I do not wish to go home, nor, do I trust you enough. I'm not as, nieve, as I one was." I said, my gaze, turning back to look at Silver's grave.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." I simply looked at him and laughed mockingly. "Promises, so fragile, so easy to make, and so easy to break. Never can trust anyone these days, now that people have discovered how to be dishonest, cruel, cold hearted, murderous, think that they have the ability to get away with anything, being cocky etc, my list is never ending, and I'm sure that I am boring you to death, so now, I shall be on my way." I was about to turn away from him, when he places his hand on my shoulder once again, and said. "I'm not like that, you can trust me, and I always keep my promises. Now come, if you will not go home, I will take you back to my home." He said every word so softly, almost like an angel. He held his hand out to me, waiting for me to take it. I looked at it, and I hesitated. 'What will I do? Clearly, he is not going to leave me be, and I don't ant to be anywhere near home.' Call me childish for running away, if you will, but if you felt the pain I feel then you would run too. Just run until you fall off the end of the earth.

After a moment or two, I finally took his hand. He smiled, and led the way to his home, never letting go of my hand, for the whole way.

I had a bad feeling about this, but then again, I have bad vibes around mostly all men now. Totally not my fault.

_End Blaze's POV_

_Shadow's POV_

Where the hell has she gotten to?! Running through these streets, I searched for her, bloody everywhere! I bet it was Amy who made her leave! Stupid girl! Threatening MY Blaze! How dare she! The stupid pink, queen of annoyance threatened Blaze's baby. She thought it was Sonic's, and now she makes Blaze leave!

Though, I suppose my reaction was no better. I almost, ah! I can't even believe I tried to hurt her! I tried to hurt her, in the most, unforgivable way, that would simply discuss anyone! And to think! She had already gone through hell like that! I am surprised, she even forgave me, after my reaction.

Must not think of that now, I must find her, she must be lost and upset. I must find her, my sweet, sweet, Blaze.

Stopping outside large gates, I saw a couple walking away. One a fox, of wolf like creature, and the other…… "Blaze!" "Where is she going? And why him? Who is he?" Growling, I followed the two, making sure I was far behind, but close enough that I could keep my eyes on them.

After about fifteen minutes, they both stopped outside, red brick house. It was not huge, but it wasn't small, I'd say it'd be right, for two or three people.

Soon, both walked into the house. "Damn!" I uttered. I crept closer to the house, and saw a light at one of the window's. I crept over and peeked inside. And there, in the living room on her own, sitting on the couch, was Blaze, looking far more nervous than before, and, frightened? Had this male forced her here?! He'll be dead if he dares lay a paw on her!

Then a moment later, in stepped a wolf, black, white and blue furred. Fur as black as ebony, muzzle and the tip of his tail, snow white, and his quills, a dark shade of blue.

He sat down next to her, handing her a mug of something. She nodded to him, and took the mug, and took a sip.

I watched them for I don't know how long, and so far, this guy had not made a move on her, which surprised me, because at the start, she looked so nervous and scared, and now she seemed, relaxed, and talkative. And seeing this, made my heart feel something that it has not felt since the death of my dearest Maria. True, this feeling I have felt for Blaze, has been with me for a while, but it grew stronger with each day I saw her. Her kind personality, her radiance, oh, gods, words cannot describe how beautiful she is, inside and out. When she had her boyfriend, Silver, I will admit, I was always jealous of how lucky was, to capture the heart of such a beautiful creature. And even though he is no longer alive, I still am jealous, for, she will not let another too close to heart, again. She would reject me, or even Sonic, heh, that faker, worships the ground my sweet cat walks on. She would reject both of us, for she makes it pretty clear, when she never smiles at faker's humorous attempts to make her smile.

Although, she may never accept I, nor Faker, to be her lover, I would say, we are far more closer to her heart than any others in the house. True, she gets on well with The Guardian and Ami, as I said, I'd say she holds I, and even faker closer to hear her heart, even if it may be broken. We are helping to heal her shattered heart.

I do know it's not like me, The Ultimate Life Form, to feel any of these feelings for someone, but, I simply cannot help but feel them. I feel I need to, protect her, love her.

Stupid emotions!

_End of Shadow's random POV_

_**And that is the end of Chapter five. Please forgive the shortness**__**. But this time, to make you happy, put full assed effort into this time! **_

_**R&R please!**_


	7. These Tears We Cry

Chapter 7: "These tears we cry"

Dreams/ memories

_Blaze's POV  
_

_"You know, the fault is no one else's, but your own." He hissed into my ear. His blood covered hands roaming my shaking, naked form. "You brought this on yourself. You interfered, and now, are paying the price." He whispered lustfully. I tried to free my hands from their bonds, or even make the rope loose, but it was no use. Crystal droplets made their way down my cheeks, as he whispered more about this whole thing being my entire fault. His words boiled my blood, but inside my heart, I knew it was true. If I had not come to Mephiles, I might not be in this mess, but then again, my beloved, would still of died. It's all my fault, no matter how I look at it!_

"Why?" I sobbed, making his hand stop their movements.  
" Why did you have to hurt him? He's your son-" "Correction, dear, WAS, my son. That's past tense. He'd only still be my son if he was walking on this stupid human run planet!" He screamed at me, slightly spiting in my face. " But why?! Why did you have to hurt him so?! Why did you have to take him away, from me?!" I cried, turning my head away from him.

I moaned in pain as he pushed my bound arms up above my head. "Ah." He smirked at me. He leaned in close to me, his lips lightly touching mine. I tried moving my head, but quickly, he held it in place with his hand. He planted his lips onto mine, biting them as he pressed harder.

My cries were muffled, until I opened my mouth, and screamed. He pulled away from me. My lips were stinging, it felt as if bees chose me as their freaking' number one target. I whimpered when I felt the copper taste of my own blood seep into my mouth, making me gag.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed, almost choking on my tears and blood. A frown came upon his lips. "Aww, that's not a nice thing to say to your master, is it?" He smirked. "M-master?" I questioned, was I supposed to be his pet, or something? "Yes, slave, and that is what you shall address me as, always!" "Slave?! No! I-I-I w-on't, I-" He silenced me, by pressing his cold lips against my bloodied ones, making me scream a muffled scream. The pressure he added, oh gods, I'm sure being stabbed in the head isn't as painful.

He released my lips, my blood now stained his muzzle. He trailed his tongue along my face, making me whimper. "Who shall you address me as, slave?" I said nothing, I just turned my head away from him, which he grabbed, and forced me to look at him. "Go on then!" I said nothing, and that earned me a good slash across my torso, making me scream in agony. " What will you call me?!" He screamed, him now sitting on to of me, his lower body dangerously close to my own lower body. "Heartless." I choked. He growled at me, and placed his cold hands on my chest. He dug his extra sharp nails into the soft flesh, and dragged them down to my stomach.

I can't remember the last time I was in this much physical pain. I almost passed out.

On my chest to my stomach were lines, which were now seeping fresh blood. "Stop, this, no more." I whimpered. "What shall you call me?" He asked, his fingers lightly tracing over the bloody lines, licking the crimson substance off his ebony fingers. "Well?" He asked again, his hand making it's way down to my virginal area. "Don't! "I screamed, as his hand rubbed it roughly, making me breathe hard. "S-stop, please!" "Please what?" I let out a few sobs, before I said anything. "Please, Master." "Good girl." He whispered, and took his hand away.

I wanted to kill myself. I hate myself.

I let out another cry when he grabbed me by my hands. I felt a cold object between my wrists, under the rope. I screamed as it moved back and forth, cutting the rope, but also my skin. Once I felt the rope fall from my wrists, I turned onto my side, and started licking at the blood, trying to stop it.

I yelped when I was pulled to my feet, by my hair. Everywhere hurt, my legs, my arms, my torso, my head, EVERY WHERE!

"My sweet whore, I have a job for you." He whispered into my ear before licking it. I did not say anything, I just let him drag me to where ever he wanted me to be.

Soon, I was pushed into a wall. I screamed, as my back was being pushed into something sharp. I was pulled away from the wall a bit, and forced down on my knees. Mephiles stood in front of me, though I had to look up to his face. He pushed me against the wall again, and again, something sharp was digging into me. When I opened my mouth to scream, something long, and thick forced it's way into my mouth. I tried taking it out, but it was only pushed down to the back of my throat making me choke and gag. It was finally taken out of me mouth. I coughed. "Suck it, whore" When I looked up, I saw Mephiles holding his member, rubbing it with his other hand. My eyes widened, and I tried to run, before he tackled me to the ground, his strong hands, pinning my arms above my head.

"Ah! Stop this!" I cried. "Shut up! And just do as your told! The pain will dull when you just accept it. The more you resist, the more painful it will be." He hissed into my ear. "Now, be a good little whore, and suck-" "No! I won't!" I screamed, turning my head away from him, my tears sliding down my cheeks, mixing with the blood all over the bottom of my face. 

_I heard him grunt, and I felt him get off of my body. Was he giving up? Is he going to leave me alone, and let me go? For a moment, and for the first time in what felt like an age, I felt hope. _

_He stood up, he was now looking down at my beaten form. His eyes that burned with a firey hatred, had now turned soft, and sorrowful. As he looked down upon my bloodied and broken form, he breathed in deeply through his mouth, and out through his nose. And shook his head after he did so. "You know" he spoke softly (for once) "I have never loved any female, since my wife. But when I saw you, you took my breath away. I loved everything about you. Your personality, you gorgeous smile, and oh gods, not even the greatest poets can describe your radiance."_

_He kneeled down next to my aching body, and lay his head on my bloodied, naked breast. I gasped, tiny quills dug into my cuts, and the weight of his head was no help either. _

_While I tried to ignore the pain, I also began to ponder on his words. 'I have never loved any female, since my wife' The word __LOVE __began to bother me. If he loved me he would never do any of these things too me! And also! A forty something year old man, loving a 14 year old girl?! That is just sick, and wrong!_

"_Love me?" I said aloud. I felt his ear twitch against my breast, he lifted his head up off of my chest, and looked me right in the eyes. "What?" He asked. "You said you loved me. Didn't you?" "Yes, I did. And I do" I don't know how I managed to ignore the pain, or even find the strength to do it but, as soon as he spoke those words, I punched him in the face, making him roll over onto his back. _

_I gasped, looking at my fist and Mephiles on the ground holding his cheek. He growled at me, and I took this time, to run, somewhere anywhere, safe. I forced myself to stand, and I ran into the bedroom we were in previously. Quickly I ignored his yells, and I slammed the door shut and locked the door. On the other side, Mephiles was roaring, and banging on the door. I backed away from the door, my breathes quick and high pitched._

"_You better open this door you little slut! Or I will break it down and give you such a beating, you will wish you were never born!" He roared. I only ran to the bed quickly looked under the soiled blankets, and around the floor, for my black jeans. If I found my jeans I'd find my mobile phone thingy. "Oh god where are they." I finally found them, I almost puked when I saw that HIS semen stained my jeans. Riding my disgust and shame, I dug my hand into one of my pockets and thank the gods, I found my portable phone. For once I was so happy that Sonic always makes me take this portable thing with me. _

_Quickly I looked through my contacts, scrolling through names. Fist on the list was Ami Hedgehog. I quickly pressed the green button and I heard it ringing, I was praying that she would answer. I screamed when Mephiles began to bang on the door so hard, I could hear the wood creak. This reminded me all too much of that movie, The Shining._

'_Ami pick up, please!' I screamed in my head. It was still ringing, tears were streaming down my cheeks as I began to lose faith, and that I was going to be beaten to a bloody pulp. I almost screamed with joy when I hear an "Hello?" "H-hello Amy!" "You little bitch! I' coming in there!" "Blaze? Are you ok?" "Please! Ami! Call the police!" "Little slut!" "Please! please! Ami! Help me!" "Where are you?!" She yelled into the phone, she sounded scared. "I'm at Silvers! Plea-" And down came the door. "You. Little. Slut" He roared stomping over to me. "No!" I screamed before dropping the phone. I could still hear Ami screaming "Hello! Hello! Blaze! Are you ok?!"_

_I was dragged out of the room, and into the kitchen, where a lot of knives were on display on the counter top. He dragged me over to the counter, and shoved all of the knives off, making irritating CLANK noises against the tile floor. Once they were all off, he bent me over the counter. My back pressed against the counter top. I could see the fire in his eyes, the murderous expression on his face. I was going to die, or be beaten so badly that death would be knocking on my door soon enough._

"_Your in for it now!" He yelled, grabbing my neck and pulling my face closer to his. He wasn't holding my neck tight enough too stop my breathing, it was just really to keep me in place, I suppose. He then slammed me down onto the counter again, I winced when my head hit the hard surface. He pinned me there, my tears were still flowing, I'm not sure why though, ever since Silver's death, which was just a mere week ago, I wanted to die, and now I have my chance, and, and, I'm scared shitless. I don't want him to hurt me, but I want to be with MY Silver. Is it just that I don't want to die by his hand?_

_I yelped when I felt something sharp, cold, and metallic against my torso. "Now love, you rang you little friend, and told them to call the pigs, didn't you beauty?" He whispered, calmly. "Well, as punishment, I'm gonna have to take your life away, you little whore!" And with that he began to run the blade down my torso, making a bloody line all the way down. Of course I screamed my lungs out, and kicked, screamed and struggled, making him drop the knife, and giving me a chance to roll off the counter, which was the worst thing I ever did, oh gods the pain!_

_Soon enough, Mephiles was standing right in front of me, looking down at my broken and naked form. He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me up to my feet. "Ah!" He looked me right in the eyes, and licked his lips. "Your too, beautiful. It'd be such a waste to throw away a gorgeous gem such as you." He said lustfully, licking my ear, I cringed at that. "Just kill me now." I whispered, earning a frown form the elder. He was about to say something, when there was banging on the front door._

"_Police open up!" "Shit." "Thank the gods" I earned a slap for that one. "You little whore." He yelled and threw me to the floor. And before he could do anything else, the sound of the door breaking down was heard. Soon the kitchen was swarmed with police, and in the swarm, I could see my dearest friend Ami, and the others. The police grabbed Mephiles and cuffed him, while my friends came running to my side. Ami took off her coat and wrapped it around me. And hugged me tightly. I could do nothing but cry on her shoulder, as the others put there hands on my shoulder. Soon paramedics came, and I was taken away. I knew my injuries would heal, eventually, but what about my heart? That will never heal._

_End very long memory/ dream thingy_

My eyes opened, and tears poured out. I sat up on, the couch? A couch? What the hell? After a few seconds of laying there, I quickly shot up and looked at my surroundings. "W-where?" This was not the living room I was so familiar with. I froze when I heard a voice behind me. "Oh, your awake, good." I jumped up from the sofa, and turned around to see a wolf standing behind the couch. I backed away. "Wh-who are you, and where am I ?" I asked. He frowned and said. "Don't you remember? I found you in the graveyard, you were passed out when I found you."

Passed out? Graveyard? Silver! Running away from home, I remember getting a pain in my head, and that awful dream, then……… "Katumari?" He smiled "Ah, now you remember." I nodded, and I rubbed my cheeks, trying to get rid of the tears that trickled down them.

Katumari then walked around the couch and sat down, patting the pillow next to him. "Sit down." He said. I stood there a for a few more seconds before slowly walking towards the three seater couch. And sat next too the wolf.

There is a deep fear inside of me. I felt in my heart that he was not a threat, but, he is a stranger, and typical for me to do the opposite of what my mother told me. "Don't talk to stranger's. Don't take sweets from them. Never go with them if they ask you to." Oh and my personal favorite "Never ever! Let them 'interfere' with you'' Ha! I did that, and look how I turned out! A paranoid, pregnant whore! I'm so stupid, I mean, many woman who have sexually assaulted, would of gotten rid of their little life ruining treasure.

I'm sorry, I am being cruel again. I have made a promise to this little one inside me. And I will keep it.

"So, Blaze, erm, tell me, why do you refuse to live in your home? I mean, your family must miss you." I laughed mockingly. He only raised an eyebrow. "My family are dead, the closest people I have to a family are my friends, who at this moment, some of them are probably looking for me, while a one wants to end my life." Saying that, a thought of Amy Rose running down the street with that stupid piko piko hammer of her, I only laughed though.

"End your life? Why?" I said way too much already, so I decided to be a mute.

He continued to ask question, after question, and I did not answer. I could tell his temper was hanging by a thread, so he got up off the couch and walked off.

I was left there for a bout fifteen minutes, wallowing in self pity, thinking of my past fate, my memories replaying in my head constantly, a few tears slipping down my cheeks as these memories replayed, I felt the pain in my heart again, that pain is also accompanied by two others, three are called, guilt and shame, and heartache. True, I feel these pains all the time, but, I can never get used to them.

I was then taken out of my thoughts when there was a loud banging on the door, followed by an "open this door now!" the voice sounded ever so familiar. I was about to get up an answer it, when Katumari beat me to the punch, once her opened the door, he was flung backwards, he hit the wall. Jesus that was some punch.

I rushed over to the wolf, making sure he was alright. "Are you alright?" I asked him, helping him to his feet. "Yes, I am. I looked towards the door, and yelled. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" I also looked in that direction. "Shadow? What are you doing here?" I walked over to him, slowly taking his hand in mine. "Shadow, what in the world-" "Are you hurt?" "No, bu-" "What has he done to you?" "Nothi-" Shadow turned to Katumari. "How dare you take her to satisfy your own pedophilic needs!" Katumari was fuming, he stomped over to Shadow, and anger burning in his emerald orbs. "How fuckin' dare you! I am no fuckin pedo!" "Then why did you bring her here?!"

This was too much, their screams and roars , gods it was like watching two male gorillas fighting each other for mating rights. Eh, wait no!

"Shut up the both of you!" I screamed, which made the two males be silent. "Katumari brought me hear, because he found me in the graveyard passed out." I said. Shadow folded his arms over his chest. "You could of came home!" "Ha! You even knew that wasn't going to happen." He huffed and turned his gaze to Katumari, both giving each other death glares. "Come on Blaze, we're leaving" "oh and you're her mother?"

And again they argued while I sat there sighing with my head in my hands, muttering "This sucks"

_End Blaze's POV_

_Mephiles POV _

Alright, it's lunch, I'll just start a stupid riot. I took a tray and walked over to where the lunch erm, lady? Guy? Whatever! Where the lunch person was dumping gruel onto the trays. When it was my turn to get grey crap slopped onto my plate, I said. "Thank you Ma'am." "I'm a guy you jackass!" Hehe, well that solves that stupid mystery. "Keep movin' punk!" One guard said, pushing me forward. Grrrrrr, I'll kill him, no one pushes me!

I walked over to a table with as a many fools at it as possible, I squeezed in between two buff macho men. It was almost impossible to get between the two, and I swear they were eyeing each other up. Great, they better not mistaken my cock for each others leg!

When nobody was paying attention, I scooped up some that sticky grey slop called food, and quickly flung it in a random deirection. I looked down at my plate. "3,2,1" "Who threw that!" And quickly, that guy became pissed and started punching some dude next to him. Soon everybody was hitting somebody. And this distracted the guards.

I quickly slid under the table. I hadn't used my power in years. I sat under the table trying to block out the yells of the men fighting.

"Wha?" I found my lower body become a dark purple liquid. "It's working" Well bye, bye, for now. DISAPPEAR!

_Deep In a forest (yeah I know, typical forest, but live with please!)_

"Ah!" I yelled rising up out of the ground at last. My body began to turn back to it's original form. "Long time since I did that." I laughed cracking my neck. "Now, my little whore is currently resided in the city, but where? And if I walk into that town I'll get caught. Hmmm, if I had some red paint! Hmph, no, my eyes are too sexy. Hmmmm, these humans are too stupid, they will probably think I am shadow, with a really HOT look." Toooooo Station Square! Again, I concentrated, and once again, my body turned to liquid and DISAPPEAR!

Behind a fast food restaurant

"Wha!" Rising from the ground, I stretched my limbs. Ah, note to self :don't do that often. "Where?" Looking around , and by the smell or rotten meat by the large bins, I guessed I was at a restaurant or a butcher shop. I saw two human kids behind the bins, smoking 'funny things' and drinking Red Bull. Oh, I couldn't resist it! I walked over to the two. "Hey." I said. Both looked at

me. "Wha, a talking hedgehog! Oh my god, this will go down in history dude!" "Cha" A bit slow aren't we. "What you got there boys?" "We can't tell you, it's a secret, ssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh" They both seemed out of reality and in their own hippie dippie world.. "Whatcha drinkin' there boys?" "Red Bull" "Sssssshhhhhhhhhhhut up Jacob." The blonde boy said. "Red Bull eh? Did you know that- Oh never mind, It's a secret." "Oh, tell us, we won't tell anyone!" Both shouted, suddenly excited about what I am about to reveal. I waited until both were drinking their red bull. "Ok, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone." Both nodded while still drinking. "Ok, inside red Bull, there is 5% of…………………………bulls semen." Both spit out the red bull, almost puking. "Oh my god know way!" "Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!" I walked off , almost wetting myself from laughing so much. "Oh god that was classic!" I yelled wiping a tear from my eyes. "And now to find my little slave." Smirking I walked out into the street, in search for my little lilac slave. "Where can my kitten be?"

_End Mephiles POV_

_**End chapter 7, ND I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I ASK MY READERS' FORGIVNESS! **_


	8. Now Darknes Falls

_**Chapter 8 "Now Darkness Falls"**_

_Blaze's POV_

"Oh just shut up the two of you!" I screamed, making both of them become silent. "Stop this stupid argument! Please!" I have gotten Katumari into trouble now. "Shadow, as I said before, I came here with Katumari at my own free will, he did not force me into anything, he allowed me to decide." "Well why did you trust him?! Just like that! After what happened you might want to be careful who you trust! After all this wolf, might have wanted your body to fulfil his own sick fanaticise!" Katumari eyes were burning with hatred, as he glared at Shadow. "What the fuck do you take me for! I ain't no fuckin' rapist! I simply helped someone in need, why can't you get that through your thick skull!" This was overwhelming. I knew Shadow was being protective of me, and am glad to know that he cares, but when will he understand that I came here out of my own free will?

"Shadow, please, calm down." I said, placing my hand in his. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his eyelids covering those gorgeous ruby gems. "He has not laid a paw on you?" "No, he hasn't" "I believe you." "About fuckin' time, you are slow in the head!" "Say that again, friend, and I swear." "What are you gonna do?!" Shadow merely chuckled. "Lets just say Katumari, that if you ever married and wanted to have kids, you'd have to adopt." "Shadow, stop." Katumari simply huffed and walked away into the kitchen, leaving me alone with Shadow.

I suddenly felt my energy level drop, and like my energy level I dropped onto the couch. Shadow quickly sat next to me. 2Are you ok, Blaze, What is wrong?" I was about to say it was nothing, when I felt as if I was going to puke. I quickly jumped off the couch, clamped my hand to my mouth and ran up the stairs, looking for the bathroom. Just by luck, the first door I opened was the right room. Not wasting time to close the door, I quickly ran the porcelain bowl, and spilled my guts. Oh gods, my throat was burning! It always burn every time I vomited, but I can never get used to it. Oooff, I knew I shouldn't have eaten that entire tub of cookies the yesterday morning! BLECK! Stupid child, bleeeeek! Oh, I'm sorry I take it back!

After gods knows how long, I finished emptying my stomach. I stood up, and almost fell back when I saw Shadow standing right behind me, and Katumari standing behind him. "What?!" I snapped, pushing past to get to sink. Quickly I turned on the taps, and cupped my hands together, and caught the water, and splashed onto my face, clearing away any little bits of puke stuck on my lips.

Once I was finished I was handed a towel. "Thank you Katumari" I said, taking the towel and drying my face. Once that was done both stared at me. I felt so uncomfortable with their eyes on me. "Stop looking at me!" I whined walking past them and walking out of the bathroom door, and down the stairs. Both males are now behind me. "Blaze are you?" "I'm fine Shadow, I eh, just need to go for a walk.." I turned to face them. "Thank you Katumari, for letting me stay here." He nodded and smiled. "Anytime." "Right lets go Blaze!" Shadow yelled, rather impatient. I nodded, and he and I both walked out of the front door, leaving Katumari alone.

We walked on, through the city. Both of us were silent, not a word whispered , nor uttered. We walked past an alley way, that was behind KFC, and we heard what sounded like two boys yelling. "Oh god! I'm never drinking Red Bull again!" I simply shook my head and walked on. Shadow had said nothing, and nor did I.

And, for some reason, I assumed Shadow was trying to be rid of me or something. He knows I can't keep up with his pace. His fast walking was hard enough to keep up with, and now, he starts running. "Wait, Shadow!" I yell., but he disappears into the crowd of people in the city. "Shadow?" The broken shards that once were my whole heart, have now turned to dust. He left me alone? Did he not want me with him? Was he upset with me? Did he want me to be forgotten and lost? Those thoughts brought tears to my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, a single tear rolling down my albino cheek.

_End Blaze's POV_

_Mephiles POV._

"Where can my kitten be?" I sang to myself, before chuckling. Oh, I can't wait to find her. She'll be mine, once again, and this time, I'll make sure she's broken. Mmmm, just thinking of being inside her , oh GODS. Wup, steady Mephiles calm down boy! Think nasty things! Erm, oh, that guy at lunch feeling me up. Oh gods! Ah, that's better. Ehem, now, must continue my search.

"Hey Shadow, love your new look." Fools! I knew it! These humans are so stupid! Hmmmm, I've been on this street before, yes, it's the fast food place, ugh, I can smell the meat a mile away. Huh, I wonder if, wait! Purple beauty walking my way! "Found you." She had her head down, her hands folded over her beautiful bust, and, was that a tear I saw dripping off her cheek? Hah, probably thinking of her sweet lover! Ha! Oh I remember that day so well.

_Flashback night of Silver's death._

_There they both lay on the floor. I had just given my son the beating of his life, and his little girlfriend, had sneaked in through an open window. She had seen what I had done, and ran to his bloodied body, cradling him as if he were a small child. "Oh Silver, my poor, poor Silver." She sobbed. She turned her head around to me, and glared, a death glare. "How dare you hurt him like this! How dare you hurt your own flesh and blood!" She screamed, her cheeks reddening from her anger. Tears slipped down her soft cheeks, and onto my sons blood covered snow white fur. She lightly kissed him, and that pissed me off. I was jealous of my son for winning such a prize. She should be mine! I never cared about age difference, I knew what I wanted , and I was determined to get what I__ desired. I simple walked over and pulled her by the hair and dragged her away. _

_Oh, feeling the soft flesh, and feeling her tight walks around me. Oh gods! Heaven! Her blood tasted so sweet! But my fun was over when a friend of hers came over. I quickly told her to never mention a word of this to anyone, or else Silver would die. I pointed at me sons limp figure and noticed his chest was not rising nor falling. Was he breathing? Kitten began to whimper. "Shut it" I hissed, slapping her across the face. "You are not to say a word to anyone! Understand.?!" She nodded wiping away her tears and quickly running out the back door._

_I walked over so my son, knelt down and placed my hand on his chest. I felt no heartbeat. "Shame. He made a nice play toy." I said before standing up, and licking his blood from my gloved hand._

_End flashback_

Oh that was wonderful! And now to capture my prize. I quickly hid in the alley, and waited for her to pass by. Hurry up! Ah! As she walked past I quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in. She tried to scream, so I head cover her mouth with my hand. Which was a shame, because I lover hearing her scream, oh it's like a sweet, sweet melody to me

She begins to kick, not a very smart ,move. I whisper to her. "Not a wise move slave." She froze. I could only chuckle. I pulled her further into the darkness of the alley, before our bodies turned to an oozy liquid, sinking into the ground, before disappearing.

_Back in the forest. _

"Ah!" We rise up from the ground, returning to the way we wee born. Quickly I pushed her to the forest floor, pinning her there. I saw shock and fear in her eyes, and it just made me laugh. "I know I've said this plenty of times love, but you look so cute when your scared." I laughed again, and removed me hand from her mouth. She began to pant heavily, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "H-how……..y-you……….." "Oh hush love, your ruining the moment." I then began to feel her gorgeous body, of course getting screams of protest from my kitten, but my fist against her head always made her quiet down.

"Y-you can't!" She screamed, freeing her legs from my grasp and kicking me in the balls. Fuck!!!!!!!! Se owwwwww , aah, fuck! THAT HURT!!!!!

_End Mephiles' POV_

_Blaze's POV_

"Y-you, ah! L-lil bitch! Ah!" He yelled in a rather high pitched voice. This was my chance. While he was vulnerable, I quickly pushed him off, and ran!

I didn't where I was running to, or where I was going, I just ran. Anything to get away from him. In my head I was screaming for Shadow to help me. I knew he would never come, even if he knew where I was, he'd never come.

I ran as fast as I could, dodging every branch or jumping over every log that got in my way. I just wanted to get away from him, the father of the child I'm carrying. I almost went blind. When I thought about the baby growing up to be like his father, tears flooded my eyes, clouding my vision. I had to stop or I'd fall or something. Quickly I climbed the nearest tree. Clinging onto the thick branches that almost looked as if they were holding out a hand and helping me up.

Once I was high enough, I sat on a thick sturdy branch, resting my back again the large trunk of the mighty oak tree. Soon I could see him, running on, and calling my name. But as soon as he past the tree, he stopped in his track. "No, please, keep running." I said in my head. Praying to the gods he'd run on. But no, the gods were not on my side. He began to sniff the air, his head turning around in every direction.

My heart began to race. 'He's going to find me!' He tuned in the direction of the tree I was sitting in. I tried leaning back, so the leaves of the branches would cover me up. He began to look up, and I saw his eyes, staring in my direction. "No." I whispered. But he only huffed, and ran on. He couldn't see me? I sighed, overjoyed that his eyes missed me.

I began to climb down again. And once my feet hit the ground I was pounced upon. "Hahahahahahaha!" He laughed, pinning me to the mossy ground. I struggled. I was kicking and squirming. But my strength quickly drained itself, like before in Katuamri's house. I didn't feel the need to throw up……………..yet.

He smirked. "I have you again me love, nothing and no one shall take you away from me again. But this doesn't mean, that you don't get punished." My eyes widened. "You called the police on me, and I've been locked away, being forced to eat shit! So now, you have to pay the price dear." He whispered licking my ear. "Y-you can't, do anything hurtful to me!" I screamed. Was I going to tell him, just to keep the baby safe? He could kill it, and I wouldn't have to suffer. No! I won't let it die!

"And why not?! Nothing has ever stopped me before!" He laughed his insane laugh. "You'll kill it!" I screamed over his laughing. He stopped and looked down at me, he inched his face closer to mine, and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'it'?" He asked. I sobbed. I ha to tell him, in order to save this infants life. "I-I-I, I'm carrying,….....your child." I sobbed uncontrollably. Soon, I felt his hand on my chest and travel downwards. "Don't" I whispered. Earning a "Shush." From the older hedgehog. His hand stopped at the bottom of my black and purple T-shirt. I whimpered when he lifted it up, and slid his hand in. His cold un gloved hand rubbed along my stomach. "I feel no bump. But, I suppose it's only been two months, still a little thing." He whispered, lifting up my t-shirt, exposing my stomach. He kissed it lightly, as he rubbed my side.

This actually felt nice? He wasn't hurting me. Was this a horrid nightmare, turning into a pleasant dream? I have no idea.

I felt his lips pull away from my stomach, and right in front of me were his dark green eyes. He grabbed my chin. I whimpered when he pulled my face to his, and his cold lips connected with mine. The kiss was, quite soft. He didn't bite me, nor growl, or do anything that would hurt me.

He pulled away, letting my head gently rest on the mossy floor beneath us. Again, his hand began to rub over my stomach. "This is what I've wanted." He began. "You are what I desired for. I have wanted you for your beauty, your sweet, sweet voice, your gorgeous amber eyes, your soft fur, your kindness. Everything. And now, I've gotten something else. You are carrying a child of my blood. My child, that will have your beauty, be it boy or girl." I felt sick, his words made me sick.

"Let me up." I whispered. He did not move. He only pressed his lips to my forehead. "Alas, I cannot, for you will just run, and tell the world that I have escaped. Sure they will find out………eventually, but still, I can't have you running away form me again." He whispered. "I do, want our child to be born, and unharmed, so, I will not be able to feel you around my cock anymore. Which is a shame, for that is what I want to feel, right now." I shivered, and he merely laughed. "Don't worry, I'll take you somewhere safe." And with that said, he wrapped his arms around me, and I felt the weird feeling again, like I was melting. I cried out when I realized we were becoming that oozy liquid thingy. And soon we began to sink into the ground, Disappearing.

_**End Chapter 8. Muwhaahaahaa, I bet I'm annoying all of you, with these chapters! Next chappie soon.**_


	9. Hold Back The Tears

_**Chapter 9: **__**Hold Back The Tears**_

**Quick shadow POV in his chappie.**

_Shadow's POV_

I can't believe I left her, alone. I ran away, leaving her alone, no one to look after her. To help her. I know how these humans work, they are selfish beings, never do anything for a person in need, unless there is something in it for them. Selfish humans!

I have searched this city I don't know how many times! She wouldn't have gone back, to. AH! I hate that stupid Katumari! But I have to check if she's there.

At high speeds, I ran back to that idiot's house. Once there, I constantly bang on the door, until the door opens, and my fist almost hit his face. I really wish it did. "Hmph! I thought it was you, I recognized your banging of my door!" "Shut it wolf! Now where is she?" "Who?" "Blaze, you idiot!" "She went off with you asshole!" "She's not here?" Damn it! Where can she be?! "Oh! Don't tell me you lost her." I didn't say word. I just wanted to cut of his tail and strangle him with it! "You lost her! You tool!" I growled, and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "Hey what the heeeeek!" "Shut your mouth, and help me look for her!" I yelled at him, slightly spitting in his face. Hmph. I let him, slightly pushing him backwards. "Don't do that!!" He roared. "Oh? And why not? It's the way your mother carried you is it not?" He growled. "Shut up, and lets go find her!" He yelled stomping out of the house. I merely smirked, and followed him out.

"Right, where are we searching?" "Hmmm, well I have checked the city more than a thousand times." "Did you check the graveyard. Huh, I bet you overlooked that." He huffed. My blood was beginning to boil. "That was the first place I checked! AH! Why am I even bothering wasting my time getting you to help look for her?! I'd rather have that annoying faker here!" I roared, in his face, making him stumble backwards. "Hmph!" And with that, I ran off at high speed, leaving that lone wolf in my dust. I'd rather do this alone, but it's quicker when two or more are working together. Ugh! Listen to me, talking about togetherness, what have I turned into?! The ice that was once around my heart has melted, and I have the firey feline to blame! Hmph, heh, but don't think I am going to show anyone kindness. Apart from Her, of course.

Hmmmm, I must find her, if anything happens to her, I'd probably go on a rampage of this cursed city! I must get Faker and the Guardian, or maybe that two tailed fox could track her down! I have to get home!

_End Shads POV_

_Blaze's POV_

"Hah!" Ah, eh. I hate that oozy liquidy thingy! "Oh, hush love." He whispered, cradling me in his arms as if I were a mere child. This place was dark, and eerie, I didn't like it at all. I'll admit that I have been living in the darkness of my room, but even that not this dark.

I was then placed upon something soft, and very, very slightly bouncy. When I felt his arms leave me, I heard faint padded footsteps. CLICK. I had to cover my eyes from the sudden bright yellow light. Once my eyes were used to the strong light, I looked at my surroundings. "Wh- where-" "This another home of mine, in case I ever needed a place to hide. Heh, looks exactly like my old place don't it?" He chuckled darkly. This WAS identical to the house a few blocks away from mine. It has the same carpeting, painting, furniture, everything. It had EVERYTHING that was in the other house. I wish it had Silver……..

"Hmph." He came over to me, I backed further into the couch, trying to get as far away from him as possible. He only grabbed my arm and pulled out of the couch, and held me an embrace. I was trebling. I knew he probably wouldn't hurt me while I was pregnant with his offspring, but, it's always hard to get over your fears. "No need to be afraid of me love, I won't hurt you." He whispered, licking my left ear. "Don't do that." I whimpered, trying to get out his embrace, which only tightened. "Let me go, I don't want to be here, with you. I want to go back home." I said, finally getting out of his grasp. He merely stared at me, his dark green eyes burning into me, I felt so uncomfortable.

"I'm afraid you can't leave." "I won't tell them where you are, scouts honor!" I yelled placing my shaking hand on my heart. He merely laughed. "Such a child." He whispered, walking towards me, his eyes gazing lustfully towards me. "Y-you, can't-" I whimpered my back against a wall. "I know, no sexual intercourse." You mean rape? "Then why do you keep looking at me like that?! Just stop it! And let me go home!" He came closer. My ears folded back against my head, and he was now just inches away. He placed his hand on either side of me, not allowing me to escape.

"I can't stop gazing at you, when my lust burns for you. I have you right here, mine to take, whenever I want." He hissed, his left hand sliding it's way down my side, and stopping at my lower stomach, soon slithering it's way up the inside of my T- shirt. His hands were so cold, I jumped from the touch. "Sssh love." He whispered, nibbling my right ear, as his hand made it's way up my body, landing on my left breast. "Ah!" I gasped when he began to squeeze it roughly. "Stop it!" I screamed, head butting the male. "Ah! You little bitch!" He roared, holding his head in his hands. Breathing heavily, I ran for the door. "Don't you dare, you little whore!" Quickly I grabbed the knob, turning it, and it didn't open. "Open!" I cried, fiddling with the door knob. I soon heard a laugh from behind me. "I locked the doors sweetie, no escape for you I'm afraid." He laughed his insane laugh. "Why are you doing this to me?! Why?!" I cried, leaning my back against the door, my body now sliding down it, till my butt came in contact with the floor.

"Why me?" I whimpered, bringing my knees to my chest.

"Why you?" He asked, kneeling right in front of me. I had my head hung low. I didn't even want to look at him. But I was forced when a gloved finger forced my chin up. "I chose you, because you are far by the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Such a beautiful, beautiful prize you are." He whispered, stoking my cheek with his other hand, which I quickly slapped away. "Don't touch me!" I hissed. He huffed, and grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling me to my feet. "AH! Let go!" I yelled. I hissed in pain when he pulled my head back. I felt his sandpaper tongue along my neck. I began to shiver as he did this.

"Let go!" I hissed again, making him stop licking my neck. He merely growled and threw me onto the couch, him soon on top of me pinning me there. Before I could protest his cold lips captured mine in a rough kiss. "Hmmmhmhmhm!" His tongue began to lick at my lips, asking for entrance to my mouth. Of course I kept my mouth clamped shut, but when his hand began to stoke my tail ever so softly, I couldn't help but let a soft moan. My mouth was open for a nano second, but that's all he needed. His tongue plunged into my mouth, attacking every tooth and my own tongue.

Finally he pulled away, for breath, I guess, because I knew I need OXYGEN! He began to chuckle as ran his hands up and down my arms. I was now panting heavily, and I gasped when he bent down and whispered to me. "I know I can't give you a nice HARD fucking, like you deserve, but there's always anal sex." Oh god no! And before I knew it, I was struggling to keep my clothes on.

_End Blaze's POV_

_Shads POV_

"What?!" Yelled the Echidna. He was talking on the phone when I came in, and apparently I think it's bad news, as I can tell from the Guardians rising temper. "Alright, thanks, let us know if you get him." I could tell he was trying to not yell. I could hear it in his voice. All the others gathered around the Echidna, asking "Well, who was it?" questions. "That was the police, actually the Same officer that arrested Mephiles." My heart began to race. I knew this new was going to be horrid. "Yes? And?" Spoke a worried Ami. "Mephiles has, escaped." A dramtic gasp escaped the lips of all in the room, except for me and I could tell miss Rose was trying to hide it.

"Well, lucky Shadow found her, `cause now we can keep her safe." Spoke the blue faker, as he turned his gaze to me, which soon turned into a confused look. "Shadow? Heh, w-where is, ehm Blaze?" I didn't answer, I could only hang my head in shame. I was if I had lost a precious jewel. She seemed so important to me as of late. To me she is as fragile as a mere child, easily broken, like the stem of a rose. And as beautiful as the crimson/pink/White flower.

I sighed. "She's gone." "Gone?!" Both the echidna and faker were in my face. If looks could kill I'd imagine I'd of been dead twice. Both started yelling at me, saying how irresponsible I was, to have lost her.

I didn't argue, as it's true, it's my fault she is gone. I left her alone!

The yelling got so bad, that Ami had to send Cream and Tails out of the room.

Many a cruse was thrown my way. Wow, they must really care if they are this pissed. They must, LOVE her, as I do? No! I will fight for her heart! What am I saying! I'm so selfish! I must go find her, before the copy cat harms her, and the child.

"Enough yelling!" I roar, silencing the two. "I know! I know I shouldn't have left her alone! I know it was stupid, and that we must find her, before Mephiles does, so I suggest we stop yelling and go look for her already! Gods knows what will happened if he catches her!" Everyone looked to the left of the room, when a girlish laugh was heard. Miss Rose sat on the recliner a saucer of tea in her hands. "How do you know he hasn't already caught her? I mean, Junior could be dead already, and she's probably spilling blood as we speak. I bet her blood is staining a bed right n-" "Shut up Amy" Roared Ami hedgehog. "You just hate because you think the kid is Sonics.!" "Because it is! She's a little slut!" I felt the urge to rip out this pink girls quill, along with her teeth! "Amy, for the last time! It's not mine! It's Mephiles' kid, but it was unwillingly conceived! So don't dare call her a slut again, none of this is her fault! You hear me?!"

Little rose was in shock. "Hmph, come on, we have to start searching, with or without Roses help."

We soon got into teams of two, ugh, teamwork, I hate it! But if it's the only way to look for her faster then so be it! Once we found Rouge, we sent her and tails to search the skies, Faker and I took the forest, Ami and Knuckles took the north and east of the city, while Rose and even little Cream took south and west.

I can only hope that he hasn't found her yet. Hopefully the fates will be on her side, and ours. Well hear we go!

"We keep searching until we find h-" "Oh come on Knuckles, some of us need out beauty sleep." "Yeah, your right, and you need it badly!" "AH! How dare you!" I chuckled. "Alright guys, we have a friend in need, if anyone comes across Mephiles do what you must." Everyone nodded. And then everyone went their own separate ways. Both Faker and I headed for the forest. Blaze seemed to like hanging around in the wood, listening to the quiet.

"We'll find her Shads, I promise." I nodded, and with that our paces quickened, and into the wood we sped. 'Don't worry my lilac rose, I'll find you, I will,'

_End Shads POV_

_Blaze's POV_

"Keep away from me!" I screamed, huddled in a corner trying desperately to cover my naked form, semen dripping from my mouth. I felt so disgusted, I had never done anal before, and being forced to suck on his member, just made me want to try and commit suicide all over again.

"Oh, you know you enjoyed it." He laughed, crawling over to me. "Stay back!" I screamed, trying to huddle into the corner even more. But sadly I couldn't. "he was now right in front of me, his sick smirk stuck on his pale muzzle.

Unfortunate for me, my tail length is longer than any hedgehog or echidna, and it happened to peek out from behind me. "Aha, you have such a pretty tail." He said, grabbing my tail in his grip, and stoking it. "Let go……." I sobbed, He smirked, and pulled my tail, pulling me out of the corner to. I screamed, as I was being dragged by the tail over to, somewhere! "Let go!" I screeched. But I soon stopped when he let my tail go, but began stoking it again.

He stoked it from top to bottom, his fingers getting dangerously close to my tail hole. "Stop." I whimpered, pulling my tail away from him. I curled my tail around me, not wanting him to touch it again, but also to maybe help cover my naked body.

I never stopped trebling, his lustful gaze frightened me so. I hated him looking at me like that. It only meant that he wanted more of me. "Just leave me be!" I yelled. I heard a growl, and before I knew it, he grabbed my arms, and dragged me away. He forced me up the stairs, and pushed me into a room. It looked exactly like Silvers room. It brought tears to my eyes. Soon I was thrown onto the bed. "You want me to leave you alone?! Fine!" He said, walking out of the room and slamming it behind him.

Silent tears my down my cheeks. My ears perked up when I heard the sound of a key turning. Quickly I ran to the door, pull at the handle, twisting and turning it. It was locked.

"No." I whispered, leaning my head against the wall.

Felling the cold, I pulled back the covers on the bed and got in, but not before wiping away the still moist semen that stained my face. I felt so sick, so ashamed, so used, so lost.

I spent the night praying and crying to the Gods that they would get Shadow and the others here, or even strike Mephiles dead. Either way, I wouldn't be complaining.

But, I just wondered, how long I would be kept here. Forever? A month? The rest of my pregnancy?!

"Oh please, find me soon, please." I whispered.

I was close to falling asleep, when I heard what sounded like a key being inserted in the lock of the door. I pulled the blankets over my head pretending it was all a bad dream. And soon I heard the creak of the door, followed by the sound of padded footsteps coming closer towards the bed.

The blankets were then ripped off of me, and once again, my naked body was exposed. "Wake up beauty!" He shook me till I opened my eyes. "Time for some more pleasure." No!"

_**End of chapter 9 R&R Please**_


	10. My love for you

_**Chapter 10: **__**My love for you **_

_Blaze's POV_

"Get off me!" I screamed, but only earned a slap to the face. "Just shut up! And enjoy it! How about a nice butt fuck eh? Bet you'd love that!" Oh gods no! He began doing his usual squeezing of my breasts, and licking of my lips. Of course I protested and screamed, each time earning a clawed hand to the face.

He kicked off his shoes and socks, and peeled off his gloves. I could only whimper. I didn't bother moving, I just lay there, not looking in his direction.

I was sick of this, constant rape! I'm not one of those inflatable dolls that you can fuck whenever you want. No! I'm real! A real, living creature, with feelings, a heart, everything a living creature would have (well most). But now everything has shattered. My feelings are all the same. SAD. My heart used to just be shattered, I could of lived with that, I could of waited `till the pieces would come back together. But, you can't put dust back together. After Shadow had left me alone, my shattered heart turned to dust, making me feel as if he hated me. I'm sorry for what I did. I'm not really sure what I did to make him angry enough to run off, but, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything.

I gasped when I felt wet fingers glide over my thighs, and moving to my butt cheek, and going dangerously close to my tail hole. "Y-you c-can't!" I screamed. As usual, he told me to shut up, and hit me in the face.

By now the left side of my face, was SORE. I felt as his I was kicked in the face, with high heels! Come on, even boys are afraid to get a kick in the balls when a woman wears heels! Boys are wise! Kinda. Sort, maybe, meh, erm. Yes?? No! Maybe so? (any male readers, I'm just teasing, I mean no offence.)

"STOP!" I screamed, managing to scratch his muzzle with my own sharp nails. This made him stop his sick actions. He lay over me, his hands pinned my shoulders to the bed, his eyes were glaring into mine. And I could see, three little lines on his muzzle, trickle blood.

I tried looking as pissed off as possible. My tears, stung the old wounds on my cheeks. I was thankful that humans made face paint, otherwise, the whole world would see my facial scars. But that doesn't matter now, I'm going to be kept here until the birth of this, this, THING! Why have the fates chosen me? Then again, why did Mephiles choose me??! Oh yes, now I remember 'I was quite a beautiful prize.'

"Why can't you just let me go? I swear to you, I won't tell anyone that I have seen you! I give you my word! Please! Just, let me go, let me go, let me go! Please!" He merely chuckled, and brought his face down to mine, and brushed his bloody cheek against mine, his blood staining my albino furred cheek. He kisses my ear lightly, and whispered. "You know I can't do that. I love you to much to lose you again." He whispered, his tongue licking the tip of my ear. My breathes became heavy, as well as my flowing tears.

He moved his head back, so his eyes were in contact with mine. A frown was on his lips. His left hand released my scarred shoulder and made it's way to my cheek, and wiped away my tears that mixed with crimson. "What's wrong, my love?" He whispered.

I couldn't bare it, although my heart, probably no longer exists within my body, I felt as if it was re built, and being broken all over again. The word Love, repeated itself in my mind over, and over again, in his voice. "H-h-how, much……….do you……..love me………..Master?" I don't know why I added the 'Master' Maybe to really catch his attention? His right ear twitch, and a small smile, made it's way to his pale lips. "Well dear, my love for you burns like the golden sun. And if that's still not clear, all I can I say is, that I would die for you to say you love me in return. But alas, fate has not been on my side. You refused to be mine, you refused to let me claim you as my own. You refused to let me touch your soft body, refuse to let me kiss you. It hurt not having you as MINE. Until one day you came to see Silver, oh gods, you teased me with your body. You wore short black and violet shorts. Oh, they were so revealing, your legs are so beautiful, never have I laid eyes on such a soft pair."

He stopped, when I began to gag, well trying not to anyway. After a moment or two, he began again. " Oh, and your shirt, that was torn at the belly button, such a beautiful body! I wanted you! So badly! But, you wouldn't go quietly, I had no choice but to make sure you wouldn't forget who owned you! Oh I remember branding you with that iron so well. Your screams of pain, the taste of blood on your sweet lips, oh heaven! But you accused me of abusing my son. You were right, it was obvious he had told you, I had no choice but to beat him. But you continued to stick your pretty little nose into it. You were so weak when you saw his body, laying there, lifeless almost, I couldn't help but take that chance to claim you as my own."

I began to sob uncontrollably, the memories were so painful. I know, they played in my mind constantly, but the pain, is one thing, I can, and never will , get used to.

My sobs became muffled when he pressed his lips against mine. I quickly shut up. This kiss was, soft. Softer than any times before. I will admit, he did try to kiss me, softly, and that only ended up with me, screaming in pure pain. But this, there was not a trace of pain. And, I'd hate to admit it, but, I kind of liked it. The kiss reminded me of my sweet, sweet Silver. I closed my eyes, trying to imagine him here with me, his lips on mine, his arms wrapping around my body, his soft chest fur brushing against my bust. I missed him, so much, I would kill to have him back, even if it was just for a day, or few mere seconds, I would do anything to feel his touch, just once.

I felt Mephiles's tongue brush against my lips, and I……………….willingly opened my mouth, and allowed his tongue to explore my mouth, and do as it wished. I heard him groan in delight, when I began to press my lips against his, brush my tongue against his own tongue. I wrapped my left arm, around his neck, pulling him into me more, his chest fluff brushing against my claw marked bust.

After what felt like an AGE! We broke apart for air. My tears had stopped long ago, but I them building back up again. Mephiles looked at me, a grin on his face. "Do you love me, Blaze?" He whispered. That was the first, in a long time, he called me by my name. He spoke again. "Do you love, me?" He asked again, his voice soft. My mouth kept opening and closing, I didn't know what to say. I truly hated him! But, I don't know! He reminds me so much of my past lover, not to mention my Shady friend.

Yep, Shadow. Although I'm afraid that Shadow hates my guts, I still feel a love for him. I'm not sure whether it's a friendship type of love or a relationship love. That's what confuse me about Shadow. He's act so kind towards me, he's be sweeter than honey. I even caught him trying to steal a kiss from me while I was sleeping, but my eyes snapped open and he automatically backed away, and had on his usual non caring expression.

"Well, my dear, I need an answer." He whispered, licking cheek. Images of my Silver love, and Shady friend filled my head, and the word I said was. "Yes."

_**Hahahaha, left you all wondering again. **_

_**R&R Please.**_


	11. Decode

_**Chapter 11: **__**Decode**_

_Shadow's__ POV_

_**How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time.**_

Both I and Faker searched this forest, I don't know how many times. We stopped to take a break, when a familiar scent entered my nostrils. Oh, it was the scent of my one and only. The smell is of fear, but it's still fresh, she was here a little while ago. I sniffed the air again, and Faker looks at me, like I have another head attached.

_**Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides?  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time.  
Not this time.**_

"Something wrong Shadow?" He asks, as I continue to sniff the air, I take a few steps forward, her scent becomes stronger, but as I continue taking steps, it begins to fade. I turn back to a confused sonic, who stood about twenty steps away from me. It was where he stood that her scent was the strongest. But how did she get out of here? Where is she? Her scent disappears the further I step away from that spot.

_**How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know**_

I walked back to where Faker was standing, and my ear twitches when hear a squish noise. I hear Sonic laughing and Saying "Eew, I think you stepped in poop Shads!" I looked down, and true enough I stand in something. I lifted my foot, but this did not look like a dogs 'butt chocolate', no, it looked like a black purple ink, or something like that. I knelt down next to the little puddle of ink stuff, and dipped my finger into it. "Gross Shads!" The inky stuff that stayed on my finger looked quite runny. I brought my finger to my nose, and sniffed it. And I knew that smell anywhere. It smelled of blood, anger, lust, greed!

I flicked the inky fluid off my finger, and stood up. I clenched my fists as I looked towards the grey sky. "Mephiles!" I screamed, so loud I'm sure the gods would of heard me!

_**The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood.  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you're a man at all.  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own.  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")  
On my own.  
(My thoughts you can't Decode)**_

"Shadow?" A hand was placed on my shoulder, and I glared at the one who owned the hand. "He has her! That perverted bastard has my lilac Rose!" I yelled, falling to my knees. I gripped the moss beneath me. I'd failed her. He has her, gods knows what he's doing to her, my poor, poor lilac rose. And what will he do when he finds out about the youth inside her? Gods, my blood boils just thinking about the torture he's putting her through!

_**How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know.**_

"Don't worry Shadow, we'll find her. I know we will." "Ha! How can I believe that? For one we do not even know where he has taken her! I've failed her Sonic! And if we do find her, she'll probably want to die more than anything! Who knows what that, DEMON, is doing to her!" Just thinking of him touching her, in such vulgar ways, made me want to rip his head off and feed it do the deadly fish known as a Shark. "Shadow! We will find her! You just have to believe we will, you have to believe that she would want to live, and be happy with us again, please Shadow, for her?" I took a deep breath in through my mouth and out through my nose. He was right, I could not give up on her, I had to find her, not matter what. "No matter what, Blaze, I will find you, and hold you in my arms once again, and protect you, my lilac rose." When I stood up, I could of sworn I heard Faker say "Your Rose?" At the corner of my eyes, I could see him glare daggers at me, but when I turned around, his eyes had turned soft.

_**Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.**_

"Where do you think we should start looking Shads?" I didn't know, but something told me to go back, and search the house Mephiles and his son once resided in. "Follow me." Faker nodded and with that, we ran back to the city, heading for the house that Silver died in.

_**How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well.  
I think I know.  
I think I know.**_

There is something I see in you.  
It might kill me.  
I want it to be true.

_End Shadow's POV (song is Decode, by Paramore, also soundtrack of Twilight.)_

_Blaze's POV_

_**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"**_

"Yes, I do love you." I whispered to the male that lay over me. A grin came to his muzzle, and he kissed me, ever so softly. "That's all I ever wanted to hear." He said, and planted another kiss on my lips. He got off of me, and the bed. He stood next to the bed, I sat up, but she pushed me back down gently. "Stay love, rest." He cooed. I lay back, and he pulled the blankets over my worn out body. He lightly kissed my forehead, before whispering "Night love." He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

It wasn't fully dark yet, but it was getting there. I then began to rethink about what had happened just now. Why did he just leave me alone? I was in my own little world until he pulled the blankets over me. What happened? I closed my eyes, and began to think of what happened just moments ago. _"Well, my dear, I need an answer." He whispered, licking cheek. Images of my Silver love, and Shady friend filled my head, and the word I said was. "Yes."_

My eyes became wide. I said that I loved him! But! I wasn't thinking at the time! I was thinking of Shadow! Shadow! Shadow! Shadow! How could I confuse him with Mephiles! I sat up in my bed, I was trying to hold in my screams, but in the end, I had to scream into the pillow. "How could this happen?" I don't love him. I hate him with a passion. I'm to young for all this! I'm to young!

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

I began sobbing uncontrollably. Throwing off the blanket, I stared at my scarred body. Gently I traced each bloody line on my stomach. These scars were not fresh, but the scab that grew over them was still blood red. "Please, please, someone get me out of here." I lowered my head, and the tears began to pour from my eyes, and land on my stomach. I need to get out of here. I don't want to be his, any longer. I don't want to be his pet. I don't want to be……………….. I just, Oh please Shadow, Sonic, someone, please, help me. I lay back down and curled up into a ball. I cried myself to sleep.

_**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"**_

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...**_

_End Blaze's POV. (Song, Missing by Evanescence. I'm feeling very musical tonight :D)_

_Mephiles POV _

_**These powers bleed your tears  
You talk they scold your name  
I**__**'m staring down your fears  
There's pleasure in this pain**_

Finally, she said it. Music, sweet music to my ears. I just can't wait. She's carrying MY son/daughter, hers and mine. Oh it will be a beautiful child. I know it. I decide to check on my beauty. As I opened the door, I saw her curled up, no blanket on her, she was shaking and whimpering, and muttering something. I sighed and walked over to her. I pulled the blanket over her, but not before taking a look at her naked body. Although her body is bruised and scarred, it's still gorgeous to my eyes. I'm so tempted to touch her, beautiful breasts. For a fourteen year old girl, she has developed very well! I kneel down, my hands begins to rub her side, up and down, it moves. She squirms a little mutters "-adow" Adow? Again she said the word, but this time, an Sh sound was in it Sh? adow? Shadow? Shadow!

_**Don't think you are alone  
'Cause soon I think you'll find  
I am the voice you hear  
Screaming inside your mind**_

I've got to touch your mind  
I hypnotize

She's thinking about Shadow?! Little whore! What would she be thinking of him for? I am the one she loves, not him! Or could it be, she wants him, to come for her? Hmph, well if that's so, then I guess I have no choice but to bring him to her. He won't save her, once I get him here, he'll wish he was never created by the insane professor!

_**am the mind freak  
Mind freak  
There's no reality  
Just this world of illusion  
That keeps on haunting me**_

I am the mind freak  
Mind freak  
I am the mind freak  
Mind freak  
I am the mind freak  
Mind freak  
I am the mind freak  
Mind freak

Oh yes! I shall go out and look for him, and when he gets here, hmhmhmhm, lets just say, that if my little beauty watched, she would want to rip out her eyes. Hahahaha.

With one last stroke on her side, I kiss her cheek, lightly. I'll be back love. I whisper, earning a "Mrnmdnvm" From the kitten.

_**My ego pushes you  
It's never satisfied  
My will is cutting through  
I see the truth inside**_

Don't think it's killing you  
'Cause soon I think you'll find  
You are the voice you hear  
Screaming inside your mind

I've got to touch your mind  
I hypnotize

I stood up, and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind me. I chuckled darkly, as I walked towards a little cabinet next to the television. I opened the little drawer and took out a key. "Heh." I walked over to the front door, slid the key into the lock and unlocked it.

_**I am the mind**__** freak  
Mind freak  
There's no reality  
Just this world of illusion  
That keeps on haunting me**_

I am the mind freak  
Mind freak  
I am the mind freak  
Mind freak  
I am the mind freak  
Mind freak  
I am the mind freak

I've got to touch your mind  
I hypnotize  
Are you ready?

"Won't be long love." I whisper as if she was standing right there. I walked out and closed the door behind me, but not before locking it again. "Can't have her getting away can we?" I chuckled, walking down the mossy pathway, heading towards the city, once again. But in search for my look a like.

_**I am the mind**__** freak  
Mind freak  
There's no reality  
Just this world of illusion  
That keeps on haunting me**_

I am the mind freak  
Mind freak  
I am the mind freak  
Mind freak  
I am the mind freak  
Mind freak  
I am the mind freak  
Mind freak  
Mind freak  
Mind freak  
Mind freak

_End Mephiles' POV (Song Mind Freak by Chris Angel)_

_**End Chapter 11, I didn't know where I was going with all the songs. I know Missing is Blaze's theme song (most will agree, look it up on youtube) Same thing goes for Mephiles and Mind Freak. I don't know about Decode for shadow, but, I was listening to it at the time. Heh.**_

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed. R&R Please.**_


	12. Withered Lilac Flower

_**Chapter 12: Withered Lilac Flower.**_

_Mephiles' POV_

Oh, I'm such a nosy bastard. I found Shadow and Sonic in the forest, I heard him mention going back to my old home.

Ah, he must of thought I brought her there.

Ha! Does he really think I'm that stupid. Why do you all think those criminals are in jail? Because they were stupid enough to let themselves get caught . Pht, idiots.

And now, back to my old home, where all those wonderful memories lie. Hehehehehehehe.

Again, I kinda turned into a liquid, and sunk into the ground, disappearing .

_End Mephiles' POV_

_Shadow's POV_

"Shadow where are we going?" I didn't answer, because I really wasn't paying all that much attention to him. The only thing that mattered to me now, was having my beautiful flower in my arms, once again. Although my blood was boiling at what I might find.

_Shadow's thoughts._

_Breaking in the door, I found her, on the floor, blood on her legs and torso, not to mentions her whole body! And there he was laying over her, dragging his claws down her bleeding, cut body. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I will rip his cock off!_

"**Hey shadow!"**

_Knocked out of thoughts._

"Huh?" "Where are we going, for the 100th time? We'll end up running all the way back home, look see! I can see the city from here!" "We have to go back there." "But why? We haven't found her yet." "Just stay quiet! I need to think."

So running all the way back, I could think of nothing, but her pained expressions, and the torture I would put her through. I will murder him!

"Silver's place?! Why here?" I turned to him. "He could of taken her here, or there might be some indication on where he has her."

"But, it's all boarded up." "Just trust me, for once. Or if you think this is a complete waste of time, and do not want to find her then go fuck yourself!" I yelled and stomped my way up to the house, braking the "Do Not Cross." Yellow tape. . "Shadow!" I ignored him. I did not want to use chaos blast, because neighbours are nosy and have habits of twisting tales. So, I went around the back way, and just as I guessed, the backdoor was boarded as well.

I looked around, making sure no one was looking. "Chaos, spear!" And with a blast from my hands to the door, it broke into pieces. "Shadow!" I heard Sonic call again. He then came around the back. "You still here?" I huffed, removing the broken wood that was still stuck to the door. "Yes I am!" "Good" I kicked in the white door, and saw the inside was dark. And it being now, night time, was no better.

I stepped inside, and searched for a switch. FLICK

"And the Lord said Let There Be Light!" I rolled my eyes at the blue hedgehog. "Stupid." I huffed, trying not to breath through my nose, as the smell of blood still lingered. Dead and living flies where everywhere. "Gross! It's smells like someone died in here!" I glared at him. "OH, right, Silver, heh" He said, bowing his head. "Shadow, I doubt he would bring her here, it stinks! And it's way too obvious." "I know she's not here, but I need to see if there are any indications of another living area. Even though Mephiles is sick and twisted, I doubt he would want to kill his own child." I looked to the floor, and saw that the chalk line that was in the shape of Silver's body was still there amazingly. It was faded, but still visible. "Erm, on second thought, for get what I just said." I sighed, walking out of the filthy kitchen.

"I'll check upstairs, you take the rooms down here." "Aye, aye captain!" I groaned, and headed up the stairs, that squeak with each step I took. It's been two months, well tomorrow is the start of a new month, so whatever, any way. It's been a while, and what confuses me is, why did they not clean this place up!

I sighed, placing my hand on the banister, but feeling something rather crusty. I looked at where my hand was, and saw a mix of red and white. "I will kill him!" I yelled, running up those damn stairs.

The first room that I came to was empty, as well as the next, and the third. Had some packed up boxes. And strange enough, I felt another presence within the room.

I slowly stepped into the room, keeping my guard. I could see nothing but boxes, blood, and cum stains.

Images of how the blood and semen came to be here, began flooding my mind. I could see her body, bloodied and broken, her eyes dull and lifeless. "He will pay! Dearly!"

I felt a sudden chill up my spine, followed by a whisper. "Oh will I now?" I clenched my fists and turned around swiftly, to see, nothing there. I heard chuckling, but that soon faded and what I heard next made me growl. "Ah! Mephi-ACK!" Quickly, I ran back down the stairs. "Sonic!?" I went into the first room I saw, which was the living room. And what I saw shocked me.

There Mephiles was, but that's not what shocked me. What shocked me was that he had Sonic in his arms, his hands, feeling forbidden places! He was kissing Sonic! And what's this? I saw a tear dripping from the corner of the younger hedgehogs eye!

"Mephiles!" I roared. That got his attention. "Oh hello Shadow, care to join us?" "Let me go!" Yelled Sonic, kicking Mephiles in the Shins, who was soon, slapped to the floor, by a crystal clawed hand, leaving a bloody claw mark on his muzzle.

I stepped in front of Sonic, and glared at the hedgehog, with one crystal arm. "Where. Is. She?!" I growled. He chuckled. "I can't tell you, I can only show you." He grabbed my arm, I pulled against him, but I felt like I was sinking. When I looked down, I saw that our bodies were sinking into a puddle of that ink like substance. "Gah! Shadow!"

Gone.

_Blaze's POV_

"N-no! Ah!" I sat up, screaming, sweat droplets forming on my head, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" I repeated, gripping the blankets tightly. "I hate everything about him! Why can't he just leave me alone?! And he loves everything about me! But why does he hurt me?!" I screamed, thinking of that song I hate everything about you.

"Oh gods!" The pain kicked in. My ass hurt , my head hurt, hell my whole body hurt!

I shuddered and wrapped the blanket around my naked body.

All I have are nightmares, or memories if you like. It's everything that he did to me, playing while I sleep. It's awful. Every night, I see him, die, my Silver lover, my poor, poor Silver. "I have to get out of here!" Ignoring the pain, I quickly jumped out of bed, but I quickly felt sick. "Oh no." I gripped my stomach. I clamped my left hand over my mouth and ran out the room, searching for the bathroom. After trying two doors, I found it! My porcelain friend! I quickly bent over it and "BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!!!!!!!"

After a few moments of spewing my guts, I finally, used a towel and wiped my mouth. "Oh gods." I stood up, and shivered, as I realized I was wearing nothing! If he comes in! I'm screwed! Literally!

"Must find clothes!" I ran back to the room I had slept in, and began going through the wardrobe.

Everything was Silver's.

"I'm home, my little whore!" Oh no! Quickly I grabbed a long green shirt and put it on.

"Blaze!" I knew that voice. "Shadow?" And when I turned around, there he was. "B-b-but" "Hush" He whispered, wrapping his arms around me, and pulling me into a hug. My tears dripped onto his chest fluff. Oh he reminded me so much of my silver lover. "Oh Shadow, take me home." I sobbed, gripping his shoulders. He lightly kisses my forehead. He was about to say something until a voice was heard. "Well, well, isn't this cute." I looked over Shadow's shoulder to see Mephiles standing there, a sick smirk on his lips.

Shadow turned around, but stood in front of me. "Do not even think about harming her! Or I swear, I will kill you!" "Well, go on then, kill me." Shadow growled and Charged for Mephiles, grabbing him by the neck, but as soon as that happened, Shadow was thrown backwards, into a wall. "Shadow!" I gasped, running over to him. "oh no you don't." "Ah!" He grabbed my right arms, and fuck! His had was in crystal form, which meant sharper claws!

I gasped, feeling his glass like claws dig into my fur and skin. But his had was soon gone, when Shadow tackled him to the floor.

I watched as the two fought, tackling, punching, kicking, shedding blood, leaving scars. Watching him hurt Shadow killed me inside, not that I already wasn't killed inside, but still. "Stop!" I scream, getting the attention of the two, who stopped, and where now panting. "Just stop this." I sobbed, falling to my knees.

As Shadow took a step towards me, Mephiles dashed towards me, grabbing my by the neck. "Ak!" "Oh shush love." "Let her go!" He took another step forward. Mephiles traced his glass like claws up and down my neck. "Careful now Shadow, wouldn't want to see two die with one slash, would you?" He chuckled. Biting my ear. "Ah, s-stop"

_Shadow's POV_

I growled, but my heart ached, seeing her like this. "Don't move another step Shadow." Mephiles whispered, his crystal clawed hand, moving up and down her neck. I grit my teeth, but obeyed. I did not move another step. "Let her go Mephiles." I said through gitted teeth. "And why would I do that?" She cried out, as I saw his hands lifting up that shirt she wore, exposing her breasts. He soon tore it off.

I tried hiding my blush, by turning my head away. "Oh, is little Shadow blushing at this wonderful site?" I growled, and looked towards them. He now had the shirt completely ripped off her fragile form. She began to whimper, as his hands went over every bloody scar on her body. "Stop it! You sick pervert!" I roared threatening to dash forward, grab my lover and get the fuck out of here!

"Tell you what Shadow. I'll let her go, if you do something for me." He grabbed her breasts roughly, making her scream. "What is it?" He smirked.

_**End of Chapter 12.**_

_**Forgive me for not updating sooner, blame my mocks exams, and my laziness.**_


	13. Dastardly Deeds

_**Chapter 13: Dastardly Deeds **_

_Shadow's POV_

He smirked, and licked my poor flower's ear, biting it afterwards. Hearing that pained gasp made me struggle to stand still. "What is it you want?!" I yelled, he smirked. "Well Shadow, since you'd probably ruin my fun if I did it." "Did what?!" "Fuck her of course. I've decided to leave that to you." "I won't you sick fuck!" "But you have to, or would you rather watch me do it? Or I could just get it over with and kill her, and the little thing inside her."

I felt sick. He wanted ME! To do that to her, or else HE would do it!

I was growling now. "Shadow, hurry up and chose." And when he said that, he began to bring his crystal claws down her chest. Her screams, oh gods, I could feel her pain. "Stop!" He raised an eyebrow, and took his hand away. Her chest was now covered in bloody lines. "Well Shadow?" Her whimpering was making my heart break. "Shadow" She whispered, her voice cracking.

I pray to the gods that she forgives me.

"I-I'll do it." I said, trying to not roar at him. His smirk made my stomach churn, and he threw her to me. "Ah" I caught her in my arms. I pulled her close to me, I felt her tears dripping onto my shoulder, her scarred form was trembling.

"Well, what are you waiting or?!" She gasped and looked up at me, with frightened amber eyes. "Forgive me." I whispered, kissing her lips softly. She did try to pull away, but, I held her in place, and continued to kiss her bloodied lips.

I began to lick her lips, asking her for entrance to her warm mouth. I was doubting she'd let me in, but when she heard. "Hurry up you fucking bitch!" And got a slash across the back, she opened her mouth. I slid my tongue into her mouth and began licking every tooth, every part of her mouth.

"Come on! Get to the good bit." And with that, we were pushed onto the bed, me on top of her.

I had never seen her so scared before. I whispered to her. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." "No way Shadow. It's either the hard way, or she gets a bit more of me!" He yelled. "No! I wont" I said getting up off of her, but, I was pulled back down. "No" She whispered, pain in her once soft happy voice. "Please, don't let him." She sobbed.

Am I hearing things? She actually WANTS me to do that to her. "Are you sure?" She nods, tears slipping down her cheeks. She forces a smile, and wraps her legs around my torso.

I couldn't deny her, I loved her with my heart, and I had always wanted her to be one with me. But now like this. I wanted it to be willing. Well, I guess she is willing to let me, but only so she won't have to feel pain from him.

Heh, that's all it is, she just doesn't want to be raped by him, she doesn't love me at all. This means nothing. It's only so save her skin.

"Hurry up!"

I nodded, and leaned down, and kissed her once more, and surprisingly, she kissed back. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and deepened the kiss. Whoa, sudden change.

I broke the kiss and looked at her. Her cheeks, were a faint crimson colour, the childish smile on her face only warmed my heart. I then began to lick down her body, licking up some fresh splashes of blood while I was at it. A few hisses of pained came from her, and I was quick to stop, but, again surprisingly she told me to continue.

I wasn't sure weather she knew what would happen if I disobeyed Mephiles' orders, or was she really getting into this? Meh, probably Mephiles.

I sighed mentally, but began my licking, until I got to her virginal area. "N-no." She whispered. "N-n-not there Shadow." Ah, baby, right. But would licking do any damage? I doubted but just to be safe, I obeyed.

My hand then began to rub her thighs, going over her virginal area now and then. She seemed to like it, as a few moans came from her lips.

"Whore!" Mephiles yelled, catching the attention of us both. The fragile body beneath me began to tremble. "Suck him off." He growled, and I could see his hand making it's way to his own crotch. He's going to fucking jack off!

Hesitantly, she sat up, tears in her eyes. "You don't have to do it." I whispered, pulling her body close to mine. "Hey! She has to do it! Or else she gets a hard and painful fucking from me."

I was getting seriously pissed off now. And I didn't have my fucking Chaos Emerald with me! I could of teleported out of this shit heap! And chaos blast is too dangerous. Blaze could get in the way, and be hurt. I can't risk that happening, nut what else can I do?!

"Oh quit your whimpering whore!" He yelled stomping over, I growled when he stretched out his hand to grab her. "Don't touch her. Just give her a chance, she'll do it." What? "What? Shadow?" "Oh shut up." I said laying back on the bed, bringing her with me. May the Gods forgive me.

"Go on now, suck me off, like a good girl." "B-but-" SLAP! "Ah!" Blaze forgive me. "What are you waiting for! SUCK. MY. COCK!" I yelled forcing her face into my lower region. She was screaming. "Do as he says! And I'll let you live my little whore."

She began to whimper, but obeyed our sinful commands. She began rubbing my already erect cock. I didn't even notice it before. Perhaps it was the fun in touching her, kissing her, feeling her. Oh Gods! I sound like Mephiles!

She then began to lick the tip, sobbing as she did so.

"I'll take her from the back." And I felt an extra weight on the bed, and there behind her, was Mephiles, his hands on her butt, spreading her cheeks. "N-no" She gasped, but that earned her a hard slap on the ass. You know the kinda slap that that you get and then another person says "OOH! Felt that"

With a cry, she began again, this time taking my whole length into her mouth. Wow! "Oh, mmm." She began to suck on it, moans passing my lips. God this felt so good!

"Ah, mmmm, good girl." I moaned, grabbing a fistful of her hair.

I closed my eyes, as the pleasure surged through my body. But my eyes soon snapped open when she let out a scream. "Oh shut up who and take it." I looked to see Mephiles, thrusting into her backside. Painful. With lube? "Ah! AH! STOOOP!" She screamed. My heart broke. She was in pain, and I wasn't exactly helping either. Her head rested on my lower stomach, while she gripped my thighs. The pain from her claws, gods she needs them cut. But I deserve it though.

But I decided that she didn't deserve any of this. "Hey Mephiles, pack it in eh?" "But, ah, so tight! Ah, why?" I was sick. And her screams continued. And with one long scream form her and with one long moan from him. He collapsed onto her. Their breaths quick and un even.

"Here" he panted "you can have her now. I'm tired." He said, weakly getting up, but not before grabbing a handful of her hair, and pulling her head back. "Night love." He roughly kisses her bloodied lips, and got off the bed, and went out of the room, leaving us alone.

I knew she was upset, and hurt, in pain, humiliated, but, I still had a big problem. I needed release!

I was chewing on my lip, trying to force myself not to make her do it.

She then lifted her head to look at me. Her sobbing continued, her eyes were bloodshot from crying. "I-I-I s-suppose y-y-you wa-ant me to finish." She stuttered. "Yes" I grunted. She nodded, and I spread my legs for her.

She started off again, licking the tip then taking it all in and sucking. "Oh, that's nice, hmmm." I rubbing the back of her head as she did this. I had a feeling it wasn't helping.

"Ah! Blaaaaaze!" I screamed and with that I released into her mouth. I was panting as I lay back, beads of sweat were dripping down my head, and sobs from Blaze, could be heard.

Oh Gods, what have I done.

_**End of Chapter 13**_


	14. Dead Inside

_**Chapter 14: Dead Inside**_

_Shadow's POV_

Hearing her sobbing was like a dagger through my heart. I was only doing this, so she would not have to be forced into with HIM But only she was still fucked by him. So, I didn't really help at all!

Oh gods! She will ever forgive me.

I sat up, and saw her curled up in a ball, blood flowing down the back of her legs. My blood was boiling, my fists were clenched, and up I got, off the bed, and out of the room.

"Sh-Shadow?"

Silently, I headed into the kitchen, and quietly opened one of the drawers and a smirk found it's place on my lips, as my blood red eyes, saw the butcher knife, just resting on top of a few cloths. And of course without hesitation, I grabbed it out of the drawer and examined it.

Gently, I glided my hand over the blade, testing it's sharpness, and a hiss of pain was the answer to that. A small cut was now on my hand. "Perfect." I whispered, and walked out the kitchen, only to see a frightened Blaze standing in the hallway, the blanket wrapped around her.

She gasped, and took a step back when she saw the knife in my hand.

"Sh-Shadow?" She gasped. "Shush." I whispered, placing my finger on my lips, signalling for her to keep quiet.

She eyed the knife with frightened eyes, but nodded her head.

I walked down the small hallway, passing the room, I and Blaze had just been in, passed the bathroom, which had the door wide open. And finally, I came to a half closed door. I pushed the door open. Luckily, it didn't creak, so it made this a wee bit easier.

I walked silently, over to the bed, were HE lay, one leg hanging off the bed. I went over, and looked at him, once more, before, holding the knife a few inches above his head, and DOWN IT CAME!

"AH!!!" The demon gasped. I took the blade out, and again I stabbed. STAB. STAB, STAB! Even though he was no longer moving, and even though his blood now stained my chest hair, and my muzzle. I continued to stab him. His skull almost completely mashed to shit. "How do you like it!" I screamed at the dead rapist/ child abuser.

After a while, my arm got tired, so I stopped. I took a look at my work, and was satisfied. But strangely, something told me to stab him again, and again, and again! But he's dead, so why?

I felt the urge to stab him, or anything! I wanted to hear screams! But all he gave me was a gasp! I wanted to hear him scream! Beg for mercy!

I pulled the knife out his skull, and my ears perked up, when I heard a gasp.

"Shadow? Is, he?" I turned around to see my lilac flower and nodded. Tears began to swell in her eyes, and a smile made it's way to her swollen lips. And as if she suddenly lost all feeling in her legs, she fell to her knees.

"He's finally, gone." She whispered. "He, he, can't hurt me anymore." Her tears began to flow freely down her cheeks.

I just looked at her, chewing my lip as I did so. For the blanket wrapped around her scarred form was falling down her back, allowing what was covering her chest, to slip, and expose her breasts.

Although she is scarred, bloodied, and looking SO unhealthy, I cannot resist the urge to hold her in my arms, and rub her body once more.

"Shadow?" She whispered. I looked at her, and the look she gave made my heart melt. She looked so, so, happy. An emotion I have never seen her express in a long time.

Slowly I walk over to her, crouch down and pull her into my arms. I continue to bite my lip, fighting the urge to ruin the moment by pinning her beneath me, and pleasure her.

"Shadow?" She whispers again. "Hm?" "Can we go home now?"

She spoke so cutely, as if she were a five year old. She just looked adorably cute. And yes, yes, `tis not like I Shadow, The Ultimate Life Form, to use the words "cute" "adorably" and "cutely" together in same sentence, or at all.

"Yes. Lets go. But first, I think you need to clean up." She looked down as if ashamed, or just checking for dirt? But when I said clean, I realised I was not being hygienic either. Sweat, blood, and a few drops of semen, matted and made my fur stink. So really, who was I telling HER she needed to clean up.

"I think I need to clean up too." I chuckled, and helped her stand up. The blanket was completely off her body now, and she didn't seem conscious of it. She stood in front of me, her whole body now exposed to me. My eyes were wide, my heart was racing, and my lip was now bleeding.

I quickly picked up the blanket and tossed it to her. "Here! Now go wash up!"

She seemed slightly afraid when I yelled, but she went off to shower, or whatever.

I looked to the left of me, seeing his dead body brought a genuine smile to my lips. I licked to corner of my lips, and cringed at the bitter taste of the dark crimson liquid. Never in my life had I ever tasted something so bitter.

My ears twitched when I heard the shower starting, followed by a loud "AH! COLD!" I chuckled, and headed into the room, we were in before.

Walking in, I only took notice of my surroundings. The walls, were a grey colour, with luminous green and blue circles. The circles looked really familiar, but I couldn't thin on where I had seen them before. But it doesn't matter I suppose.

I stepped over to the half open wardrobe, hoping there was something , that my flower could wear. Luckily there were clothes inside, but all, belonged to. "Silver." I muttered. Now I remember those circles, they were engraved on his hands, and gloves.

He was supposed to posses some sort of power, I recall, hearing this from a conversation he and Blaze were having. And don't think I saw eavesdropping or anything, my hearing sensitive. `Tis easy to pick up a few words from afar. But, I never caught what his ability was though.. "Hmmmmm. It's no truly important." I mutter, pulling out a pair of blue jeans, and a white tee-shirt.

_End Shadow's POV_

_Blaze's POV._

The water was not becoming warm, and my body relaxed at the warm feeling. It felt like everything was being washed away, the hurt, the scars, those horrible memories. But I knew those feelings would come back, but at least a part of me will be happy. "Mephiles is gone" Saying those words felt like I was lying to myself. How could one who has caused you such pain, took away the one you loved, took your innocents by force, scarred you for life mentally and physically, and made you pregnant, just go like that?

"Why can't he just die" I sob, wrapping my arms around my naked chest, my eyes clenched shut, my ears twitching at the sound of the shower running.

Was it an illusion? Seeing his dead body there. Am I still asleep? Dreaming? Is it true? Or nothing but a story in my mind?

Another sob came from my lips, I opened my eyes and reached for the soap. Rubbing the bar against my arms, making a lather form.

Moments after scrubbing my body, I felt I was clean. I then got out of the shower, and began to question myself again. "He must be gone! Usually he never lets me take care of my personal hygiene. So, he must be real. But, if he was real, he would be in here right now. He never lets me out of his sights for too long Is he real? Gah! I'm confusing myself!"

Biting my lower lip nervously I grabbed a towel and carefully dried myself, trying not to re-open still fresh wounds. Which I found I was unsuccessful, a few droplets of the crimson liquid were on the towel, and those little blood droplets stained my supposed to be clean fur. Ugh, I'm never clean!

Sighing I wrapped myself up, expecting him there, lust in his eyes, his hand reaching out to touch my body. I shuddered as my hand came in contact with the knob, and pulled it down, opening the door.

And to my surprise, Mephiles was not there. I began to panic. 'He's going to jump out a at me!' I yelled in my mind. I perked up my ears, trying to hear movements, and I could hear movements, and a muttered voice, in the direction of Silver's room.

Silently, I crept over to the room, my heart racing. But as I got closer I noticed the voice was not belonging to the monster.

I peeked into the room. "Gha!" I yelled about to run, for there was a male in the room identical to Mephiles, except his quills were crimson, not blue. I then realised it was Shadow. Th-then he must be gone! Then it wasn't an illusion! "Oh thank goodness!" I sighed with relief, gripping the top of the towel tightly, making sure it won't slip.

Shadow looked at me then tore his gaze away. Was that pink on his cheek? I laughed nervously.

"Here." He said still not looking at me. He held out his arms and in the were a tee-shirt and jeans.

"Silver?" I asked, my ears falling flat against my head. He nodded, looking at me through the corner of his eye, his head turned ever so slightly. "Wear them until I get you home."

I nodded, walking over to him, I took the clothed from him, and held them close to me. I brought them close to my face and smelled them. "They smell just like him." I whispered, hugging the clothes tightly

I felt tears forming in my eyes, making my vision slightly blurry.

"I'll leave you to change." Spoke shadow, as he walked past me, closing the door behind me.

I stood there for a moment, my tears falling onto the shirt, leaving little wet circles. I then decided to get dressed so I could get home, and forget everything. "Forget. What a wonderful word." I sighed, tugging the hem of the towel, making fall from my body, to the ankles.

I then placed my hand on my stomach. "But I can't forget can I? You are a reminder of the pain he put me through. But, I still refuse to get rid of you, everyone has the right to life. Even a heartless monster's offspring." I sighed, pulling the shirt over my head, and down my upper body. I was a bit long for me, it almost covered my lower region.

I had no underwear, and I was aware I'd be uncomfortable, but I had to deal with it until I got home. Slowly, I slipped on the jeans, wincing as I did so, as my hips were bruised from last night's torture.

Now all dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror on the wardrobe door. I looked clean and a bit fresh, but I felt like utter crap. On the inside I'll know that I'll always be 'HI'S whore. My mind shall be forever scarred , as those memories shall forever remain, replaying in my mind over and over killing what's left of my sanity.

"Blaze? Are you ready? I would imagine you would want to leave this hell hole as soon a possible." Said Shadow through the door.

I nodded, and walked out of that blood, and semen smelling room. And standing there was Shadow, his fur was a mess. "Don't you want to clean up?" I ask him. He only shook his head, and wrapped his arms around me. I was gagging mentally, he smelled like onions. But, I returned the embrace anyway.

"I want to get you out of hear, my appearance doesn't matter, as long as you feel cleaner, fresher, that's what matter." He whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"Come." He said, and he pulled away from me, and took my hand in his, pulling me slightly to the doorway. "Wait!" I yelled. He raised an eyebrow and stopped. I pulled my hand out of his and ran back down the hall, until I could the stench of blood entered my nostrils. I peeked into THAT room, and I screamed.

"What is it?!" I heard Shadow yell. He quickly ran to my side. "This is not a dream?" I whispered, breathing heavily. "He really is dead. He will no longer hurt me." I felt an arm wrap itself around my waist, and pull me into ivory fluffy fur. "Yes, this is real, he will no longer harm you. And as long as I am on this earth with you, I will make sure, that NOTHING like that EVER happens to you, again." And with that he lifted my chin up with his hand, forcing me to be eyes contact with him.

A moment passed as my dull amber irises stared into his crimson orbs. And before I knew it, he had planted his lips on mine.

I clenched my eyes shut, trying to tell myself, 'he will not hurt me, no, never.'

After a second, I began to press my lips against his. Feeling his tan lips against my own, felt so good. In a long time, I have never been kissed so softly, with care, with love.

We pulled apart, and a small smile made it's way to my lips, as I buried my face into his chest fluff, hugging his ebony and crimson body tightly. "Come, lets go." He whispered, before kissing the top of my head. I looked up at him, and nodded. He took hold of my hand, and kissed it, before tugging on it gently.

We had no Chaos Emerald, so we had to walk. But, wasn't the door locked?

"The door Shadow, Mephiles locked it or sealed it or something." With a simple nod, he let go of hand. He went over to the door, and raised his leg, and with one strong kick, a hole was put through the door. Another kick, made a second hole, then a third, etc.

Soon there was nothing left of the door, save for the hinges attached to the door frame.

Shadow took my hand once again, and led me out. I placed my had over my eyes, as the sun was so bright. It was alright once my eyes settled, but something still bothered me. "Shadow, do you know how to get out of here?" I asked. "No, I don't." My mouth was open a gape. How the hell are we supposed to get out here then!

He took both my hand and pulled me forward into him. "But don't fret, we'll find one." He said, and once again, kissed my lips, ever so softly.

His kisses were simply divine, like chocolate, I wanted to taste them again, and again. "Blaze." He whispered, his mouth practically on my ear, his hot breath making it twitch. "Y-yes?"

"I love you." He whispered, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me even closer into his body.

My heart was racing, the only one who had ever said those three words to me first was my ivory love, and those words, said in his voice, sounded heavenly. But, I was told a second time, by his father, his father showed his love by hurting me so. Using me for his own lustful desires.

And now, I've been told a third, by whom is not just a anyone, but the one whom comforted me through my grief, sat with me, held me, reassured me. Even though he tried to hurt me when he found I was pregnant, I forgave him for that. `Twas much my fault anyway. When he walked off on me. I'll admit, I felt hurt, but, I must of hurt him.

I feel like telling him the same thing. But, will he help fix my wounded heart, or just break it all over?

Although the pieces of my heart are nothing but dust, but hearing those words, has somehow, made it feel, like my heart has become whole again.

I know I feel affection for him, and I do want him to love me, and I want to love him, but, I promised Silver, that I will forever love him, and no one else. Does this mean I am breaking that promise I made?

I quickly pulled away from Shadow, turning away from him, sobbing. "I'm sorry!" I sobbed. I then felt a hand upon my shoulder, followed by a sigh.

"It doesn't ma-" "No! You don't understand. Please don't get me wrong. I have felt a affection for you Shadow, but, I made a promise, to only love one." I turned to face him, and his expression was the same usual uncaring one he usually posses.

"Silver?" I nodded. "Yes." He sighed and shook his head. "He's gone Blaze, and just because you love someone else, does not mean you cannot hold a certain place for him. I know you loved him, and, I grew jealous of the relationship you shared with him. I saw nothing special about him, but you did, you loved no matter what he did, said, or looked like. So I know that your love for him won't be gone completely, but, you have a right to love someone, you cannot let your heart stayed broken for your whole lifespan. You must, let someone help heal it."

After that was said, he once again pulled into an embrace. "I'm sure he would want you love again." I looked u7p at him, tears forming in my eyes. "You think so?" "Of course, he would be cruel to not let you find someone to love." My tears began to flow, two at a time rolling down my cheek. They were quickly wiped away by a gloved thumb. And that's when the words came out.

"I love you too, Shadow The Hedgehog."

The End

Well, hope you enjoyed this little chapter, that took me forever to write, and I give my deepest apologies for the long wait. Fare the well.

HA! It's not ever kiddies, sequel coming soon. =3


End file.
